Mon bonheur à moi
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile…
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, voici le début de ma fic spécial été, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2._

_Amicalement sasunaru-tina_

**Mon bonheur à moi**

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

La porte de la librairie s'ouvrit, Sasuke reconnut tout de suite la tête blonde qui franchit le pas de la porte. Il posa le combiné et contourna le pupitre. Le garçon aux cheveux blond le repéra et un sourire éclatant fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-On emmène les enfants au restaurant ce soir ?

Demanda Naruto en regardant son beau ténébreux approcher. .

Sasuke se redressa, après avoir ramassé un livre qu'il avait fait tomber maladroitement, et essuya ses yeux fatigués.

-J'ai un travail de dingue, je voulais encore ranger le nouvelle arrivage, je pensais rentrer assez tard.

Naruto le toisa et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Arrête ça tu veux, il n'y a personne dans la boutique ! Je t'ai vu depuis mon bureau, tu peux pas me mentir…

-Te mentir, à toi… ?

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire mesquin et ajouta d'un ton amusé.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu es pire qu'un parasite ma parole, on dirait que tu ne peux pas vivre sans me surveiller !

Naruto croisa les bras et faisant la moue, lui bredouilla un…

-J't'en merde !

Sasuke voulut répliquer mais il fut interrompu dans sa lancée par le son de la petite cloche suspendue à la porte. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la petite librairie.

Sasuke regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et croisa le regard vert d'un vieil homme. Sasuke le reconnu tout de suite et passant à côté du blond qui regardait son ami passer à côté de lui, eut un éclair de génie et se rappela de l'identité de l'homme âgé qui venait d'entrer.

-Bonjour M. Sarutobi !

Le vieil homme lui sourit et laissa son regard glisser dans chaque recoin de la boutique.

-Eh bien Sasuke, félicitation, tu as un vrai talent pour rendre les vieilles choses agréable et leur rendre une nouvelle jeunesse.

Le vieil homme s'avança dans les rayons de livres en tous genres, il regarda la vieille boiserie, qui avait été poncée, son regard s'illumina alors que ses doigts caressaient les vieux livres rangé dans les étagères. Il ne fit pas spécialement attention au garçon blond et d'une voix douce il expliqua à Sasuke…

-Je suis passé pour régler une ou deux affaires dans les environs, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour te revoir et découvrir comment tu as transformé ma petite boutique.

Sasuke sentit un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il s'approcha du vieil homme.

-Je ne veux en aucun cas te déranger Sasuke… j'ai senti un peu de nostalgie alors que je passais à quelques rues d'ici, alors mes pas mon mené ici.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers Sasuke et croisant son regard un sourire tendre se dessina instinctivement sur ses lèvres. Il regarda encore quelques secondes encore le visage du jeune homme et il avança son bras pour poser amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

-Enfin, ne sois pas si tendu mon petit Sasuke ! Ce n'est plus moi le propriétaire depuis le jour où je t'ai confié les clés de cette boutique.

Sasuke hocha simplement de la tête, osant à peine croiser le regard bienveillant du vieil homme.

Cela amusa beaucoup Naruto qui regardait de loin le petit manège entre l'ancien propriétaire des lieux et son adorable Sasuke.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup Monsieur Sarutobi…

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler par ce nom, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça, appelle-moi simplement par mon prénom, Hiruzen c'est plus sympathique.

Le vieux libraire regarda le porte-parapluie désespérément vide près de l'entrée. D'un geste bien maitrisé il lança son parapluie et ce dernier atterrit en plein dedans.

-Je te l'offre, ainsi tu n'auras pas à rentrer fin trempe !

Alors que Sasuke allait poser la question du pourquoi, Le vieil homme le prit de vitesse et lui indiqua d'un signe de la main l'extérieur, là où les nuages se condensaient de plus en plus.

Le vieux Sarutobi vit juste et avant que quiconque ne prononce le monde mot, un vent violent de leva.

Le tonnerre retentit d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Cela menaçait depuis quelque temps, il avait fait si chaud ces derniers jours, que c'était presque normal de voir arriver l'orage.

-Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller !

Fit l'ancien propriétaire de la libraire, mais juste avant de passer la porte, il se tourna à demi vers Sasuke et un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il ajouta avant de sortir pour de bon.

-Je suis fier de toi mon petit Sasuke ! Cette libraire a une nouvelle jeunesse ! Je repasserai un de ces jours, à bientôt et au plaisir de te revoir.

Le vieil homme claqua la porte et sa silhouette s'éloigna pour disparaître lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la ruelle.

-Bon, je vais y aller aussi ! Sinon je serai en retard ! Disons que je ferai à manger ce soir et je regarderai un film avec les enfants ! J'espère juste que je pourrai te voir lorsque tu rentreras !

Sasuke pour seule réponse hocha simplement la tête et regarda Naruto se tourner pour emprunter le même chemin que l'ancien propriétaire.

-Oh Sasuke !

Naruto posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la libraire et sans se tourner, il adressa ses mots…

-Si ce n'est pas guéri dans deux jours, je t'emmène de gré ou de force chez le médecin !

Puis sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre, Naruto était déjà partit, courant jusqu'à la rue d'en face et passa la porte du bâtiment où il travaillait, rejoignant par-là le parking pour prendre sa voiture et ainsi aller chercher les enfants.

Sasuke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de soupirer, d'un air semi ennuyé et amusé…

-Il faut toujours que tu t'inquiètes pour rien !

Sasuke traina des pieds et alla fermer le verrou, ferma à clé et jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la vitre de la porte et finit en fermant le store.

Il se détourna et se dirigea avec un petit sourire peint sur le visage dans l'arrière de la boutique.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Lorsque Sasuke sortit de la libraire, une pluie fine s'était pise à tomber. Respirant avec bonheur l'odeur humide et agréable de la pluie, il ouvrit le parapluie que lui avait laissé Sarutobi quelques heures plus tôt.

Alors qu'il passait sous le pont d'un train, Sasuke glissa bêtement et tomba dans une flaque d'eau, le trempant de la tête aux pieds.

Mais au lieu de râler, Sasuke se sentit bien. La pluie tombait avec plus de force tout à coup, elle était fraiche et presque apaisante pour lui. Un éclair transperça les nuages suivant tantôt du nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Sasuke se releva, alla récupérer son parapluie un peu plus loin, il avait glissé avec le vent et la pluie, lorsque Sasuke était tombé. Grommelant tout de même en remarquant qu'une des branches du parapluie était maillé, Sasuke continua sa route en direction de chez lui.

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée. Trempé et en retard Sasuke était enfin arrivé chez lui.

-Tu peux enlever tes habits et poser ton parapluie à l'entrée ! Tu ruisselles sur le parquet !

Fit la voix de Naruto depuis la cuisine.

-Bonsoir au moins !

Répliqua Sasuke d'un air maussade, pas très heureux de se faire accueillir ainsi par sa tête blonde préféré.

Il déposa cela dit tout de même son parapluie sur le tapis à l'entrée et commença à enlever sa veste et ses chaussures tout en s'assaillant sur la petite marche devant lui.

Naruto regarda au ciel, peu enclin à faire face à une nouvelle scène de ménage. Il sortit de la cuisine puis s'approcha de Sasuke qui lui tournait le dos, enlevant sa deuxième chaussure. Il posa alors sur sa tête un linge éponge et commença à sécher les cheveux couleur corbeau de son petit Sasuke grognon.

-Tu as encore trainé ce soir !

Sasuke ne dit rien mais se laissa faire lorsque Naruto lui frotta la tête, comme pour lui faire un massage. Cela le calma un peu face au mauvais accueille que Naruto lui avait fait en rentrant.

-On va passer à table !

Fit Naruto alors qu'il se relevait et retournait à ses fourneaux. Sasuke se leva à son tour et passant dans le couloir, il vit Naruto touillé dans les casseroles.

Sasuke monta les escaliers, se changea et déposa ses affaires mouillées dans la salle de bain. Il redescendit les marches et rejoignit finalement Naruto dans la cuisine.

Sasuke regarda dans la casserole et il cligna des yeux.

-Je croyais que ce soir tu avais prévu de faire des raviolis…

Naruto sourit, moqueur et toujours en remuant le contenu de la casserole répondit sur un ton mi amusé, mi réprobateur…

-Oui, à sept heures trente j'avais dit des raviolis mais à dix heures quinze ils seraient tous carbonisés !

Jun s'approcha alors de Sasuke et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille un…

-Dis… tu pourrais pas essayer d'arriver en retard plus souvent ?

Sasuke regarda le jeune garçon à la chevelure rousse qui lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

-Oui, parce que tu vois Sasuki, j'aime pas du tout les raviolis…

Sasuke entendit grommeler le blond près de lui, qui bien sûr avait parfaitement entendu les paroles de Jun, se mordit la langue pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Il prit Jun un peu plus loin et l'installa à table.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant Naruto, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on critique sa nourriture.

Jun regarda avec des yeux de chien battu son oncle et marmonna quelques excuses. Cela amusa Sasuke, car cela lui rappelait lui lorsqu'il était petit. Il ébouriffa les cheveux roux du garçon et Naruto arriva finalement à table.

-Voilà, et bon appétit à tous.

Sasuke le remercia et alors qu'il allait se servir, il remarqua un petit détail, son regard se posa sur la chaise vide juste à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto, qui s'installait face à lui et demanda…

-Sella n'est pas là ?

Naruto croisa le regard un peu inquiet de Sasuke et tout en mettant sa serviette sur ses genoux répondit à la question de son vis-à-vis.

-Non,… Lorsque je suis allé la chercher, la maîtresse m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Lorsqu'on est arrivé à la maison, Sella a eu une petite poussée de fièvre. Elle est montée se coucher et dort comme un bébé dans sa chambre.

Naruto se servit et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier baissa les sien. Naruto soupira et rajouta…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle a pris un médicament et ira beaucoup mieux demain. Mange, sinon ça va refroidir !

Sasuke s'exécuta et sans plus un mot, se servit de riz et d'émincée.

Le repas se passa assez bien, Jun était heureux de raconter ses exploits à l'école. Puis Naruto débarrassa et Sasuke amena Jun dans sa chambre pour lui raconter une histoire avant de s'endormir, sans oublier de passer à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Jun fut ravi de passer un peu de temps avec son oncle et s'endormit finalement au bout de quelques minutes après que Sasuke ait commencé son histoire.

Ce dernier déposa un baisé sur le front du jeune garçon et après l'avoir couvert, Sasuke éteignit la lumière puis passa la porte et ferma cette dernière après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre.

En descendant, Sasuke s'assit à la table à manger et alluma la télé pour regarder la rediffusion des infos. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Naruto qui déposa devant Sasuke une tranche de cheese-cake à l'arôme citron ainsi qu'un café juste à côté.

Naruto s'assit à sa place, face à Sasuke et prit la télécommande des mains de ce dernier puis éteignit l'écran sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke.

-On ne regarde pas la télé à table, sinon on ne parle pas !

Sasuke cligna des yeux puis fronçant les sourcils, il regarda un moment les yeux bleu de son ami. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot.

-Je t'écoute.

Finit par dire Sasuke alors qu'il croisait les bras et dévisageait son ami autant que ce dernier le faisait pour lui.

Naruto garda le silence encore quelques minutes, ne cachant pas sa satisfaction de voir un léger agacement émaner de son ami.

Sasuke, en ayant marre, reprit des mains la télécommande et ralluma la télé, ignorant royalement le geste de Naruto pour l'en empêcher.

Naruto se leva finalement et vint se planté face à Sasuke, qui s'était tourné pour mieux voir la télé depuis la salle à manger.

-Tu es vraiment chiant !

Ralla Sasuke alors qu'il croisait les yeux bleu océanique de son blond préféré mais ô combien énervant par moment.

-C'est important que nous parlions Sasuke ! Tu dois aller voir un médecin…

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il prit une cigarette dans sa poche et alluma un briquet de sa main gauche.

-Attends ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Malboro… désolé, mais je n'en ai qu'une.

Naruto le lui arracha des lèvres et la cassa en deux sous le regard vague de Sasuke.

-Règle numéro trois ! Tu ne fumes pas dans la maison !

L'engueula presque Naruto, veillant à ne pas hausser le ton pour éviter que les enfants ne se réveillent.

Sasuke renifla puis se leva, exaspéré par l'attitude du blond et alla dans le jardin. Naruto le regarda aller et se tourna et partit dans son bureau, dans la direction opposé à celle de Sasuke. Soupirant il alluma son ordinateur, essayant de chasser ses pensées. N'y arrivant finalement pas, il rebroussa chemin et rejoignit Sasuke dans le jardin au bout que cinq minutes.

Lorsque Naruto arriva à l'extérieur, il remarqua que la pluie avait cessé et qu'elle n'avait laissé derrière elle que l'odeur d'humidité et l'eau froide au peu partout. Il repéra Sasuke un peu plus loin, assis nonchalamment sur le petit muret qui séparait la terrasse du jardin botanique, Naruto l'observa recracher la fumé de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et se décida à aller le rejoindre.

-Tu as raison, je crois que j'en fais un peu trop ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je m'inquiète pour toi…

Naruto s'assit près de Sasuke et ce dernier voulut lui dire qu'il comprenait pourquoi la mère de Sella était partit du jour au lendemain. Mais il se retint, car le lien qui les unissait l'en empêchait, car ce lien qui les liés tous les deux les protégeaient de ce genre de coup bas.

-Il y a quelques mois tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre à revivre non ? Alors commence par me faire confiance et ne t'inquiète pas pour Jun et Sella non plus ! Tu as déjà bien à faire ! Je suis là tu sais… et je ne compte pas te laisser seul !

-Jun est le seul lien qui me reste… Depuis…depuis que…

Mais la gorge de Sasuke se serra sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Naruto le regarda et avec un sourire triste finit par lâcher…

-Je sais… Je sais Sasuke !

Un silence prit place alors entre les deux hommes. Un silence agréable, un silence que tous deux comprenaient mieux que quiconque car chacun d'eux n'avait plus besoin de parler pour comprendre l'autre.

Quelques minutes passèrent et alors que Sasuke terminait sa cigarette, il finit par demander.

-Tu as les clés de la voiture ?

Naruto le zieuta et interrogateur demanda.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est mal garée ! Tu vas finir par te chopper une belle amende si tu continues.

Naruto regarda le ciel nuageux et répliqua simplement…

-Je pars tôt demain matin !

Sasuke écrasa sa cigarette et tout en tendant la main vers naruto il reprit sur un ton autoritaire.

- Donnes-les moi ! Je vais aller garer la voiture sur une place un peu plus loin.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et refusant de donner les clés à Sasuke il tourna la tête et lui répliqua en haussant la voix…

-Mais puisque je te dis que ça ne craint rien ! Je peux partir sans problème tôt demain matin, alors laisse tomber !

Sasuke se leva et jonchant Naruto de haut lui rabroua…

-Et moi je te dis que tu as dépassé ton quota de non pour le reste de la soirée ! Je ne te le répéterais pas ! Donne-moi ces clés maintenant !

Naruto ronchonna mais fut enclin à laisser les clés à Sasuke. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire de vainqueur qui agaça Naruto, et il partit.

Naruto regarda les dos de son ami s'éloigner et soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu as bien changé Sasuke…

Alors que Naruto se levait à son tour il sentit une goutte de pluie lui tomber dessus et à peine eu-t-il posé le pied à l'intérieur de la maison, qu'une nouvelle averse débuta.

-Rah… c'est pas vrai, Sasuke, tu vas encore être fin-trempe !

Puis Naruto ferma la baille vitrée et alla chauffer de l'eau pour préparer du thé lorsque Sasuke rentrerait, jetant au passage le café de Sasuke, déjà froid depuis longtemps, dans l'évier.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

A suivre

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me fera toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Naruto se pencha à la fenêtre. Dans la rue adjacente, il y avait deux places de libre. L'une à quelques maisons de la sienne et l'autre près d'un garage un peu plus loin. Incrédule, Naruto fronça des sourcils et un peu fâché, il éteignit la lumière et alla finalement se coucher. Cela allait bientôt faire une demi-heure que Sasuke était parti avec la voiture et Naruto n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

Dieu seul savait où son ami avait bien put aller si tard dans la nuit, sous la pluie battante et un vendredi soir en plus de ça.

Avant de fermer les yeux, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un poil d'inquiétude pour son ami.

Depuis la mort de son frère, Sasuke avait sombré dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Il avait commencé à boire et avait fini ivre plus d'une fois. Souvent Naruto avait peur de revoir son ami de toujours, une nouvelle fois dans un état comme quelques mois plus tôt. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Sasuke soit partit en douce pour aller boire jusqu'à en être ivre.

Il eut alors une folle envie de se lever et d'aller le chercher. Mais il se retint de justesse alors qu'il repensait au pacte qu'il s'était fait avec son ami, et aussi en pensant aux enfants qui dormaient paisiblement juste à quelques mètres de lui.

-Sasuke… j'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas en train de faire une bêtise !

Une boule au ventre se forma, alors que le blond revit en une fraction de seconde un souvenir douloureux. Le souvenir de son meilleur ami, couché dans un lit d'hôpital, des tuyaux de toutes tailles et de formes différentes le reliant à une machine qui faisait un bruit désagréable à ses oreilles. Une image de Sasuke couché dans un lit blanc, presque ivre mort.

« Sasuke… j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas notre pacte !...Où peux-tu bien être ? »

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite.

Jun était assis à sa place et regardait de temps à autre son oncle qui s'était endormi sur la canapé un peu plus loin. Il n'osa pas poser de question à Naruto qui, lorsqu'il était descendu pour préparer le petit déjeuner avait fusillé du regard la silhouette de Sasuke. Depuis cet instant, Jun avait senti une aura malsaine planer tout autour du blond. Sella, assise à sa place, allait beaucoup mieux et échangeait des œillades avec Jun lorsque Naruto leur tournait le dos pour aller chercher quelque chose à la cuisine.

Elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu du blond mais surtout son sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement forcé que ça faisait mal de le regarder. C'est ainsi que Jun et Sella n'osèrent pas dire un seul mot lorsque Naruto les avait obligé à s'assoir pour prendre le repas.

Sella relava le regard de son assiette et put constater que Jun avait piqué les lunettes que son oncle mettait de temps en temps et se plaisait à les poser sur le bout de son nez. Elle soupira face à la bêtise dont Jun pouvait faire preuve parfois. Souvent, elle avait remarqué, il avait ce genre de comportement lorsqu'il voulait imiter Sasuke ou bien lorsqu'il voulait amener l'attention sur lui, cherchant surtout la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés.

-Bon, vu que vous avez tout, je monte dans la salle de bain, tachez d'être prêt lorsque je descendrais.

Naruto passa à côté de Sella et disparu en montant les escaliers. A peine Naruto disparu, que des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Sella, tournant la tête tout comme Jun, virent arriver Sasuke.

-A Sella, ça a l'air d'aller ce matin !

Sella hocha de la tête avec vigueur et suivit des yeux Sasuke qui s'approcha de la table, il regarda la table et ajouta…

-C'est vous qui avez préparé le petit déjeuner ?

Demanda Sasuke alors qu'il se frottait les yeux, tout en venant s'installer à table. Ce fut Sella qui lui sourit et répondit d'une voix fluette.

-Non, c'est papa qui a tout préparé ! Il ait monté il y a pas deux minutes pour prendre une douche.

Encore un peu endormi, Sasuke prit deux toasts et commença à les tartiner de beurre puis de confiture. Jun regarda son oncle faire, tout en rougissant légèrement lorsque son regard croisait les prunelles sombres de Sasuke.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Jun ?

Finit par demander Sasuke alors qu'il voyait le garçon baisser la tête. Près de lui, Sella le regarda avec un air de profonde exaspération mais ponctué tout de même d'un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-N-non tout va bien.

Puis Jun se leva amena son assiette dans l'évier puis courut presque jusque dans sa chambre sans oser croiser une nouvelle fois le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda partir et un peu surpris demanda à haute voix…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a,… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sella regarda Sasuke et soupira discrètement sans rien oser dire.

Naruto descendit dix minutes plus tard, il conseilla à Sella de se dépêcher un peu sinon elle serait en retard pour partir. La petite fille hocha la tête, sourit et alla embrasser Naruto sur la joue puis disparue à son tour dans les escaliers, allant se laver les dents et chercher son sac d'école.

Sasuke finit de mâcher son dernier toast et se leva à son tour, déposant son assiette comme les enfants dans l'évier il se retourna et regardant Naruto, lui proposa…

-Tu veux que j'emmène Sella ?

Naruto le regarda et d'un ton morne lui répondit simplement…

-Si tu veux, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu as bien pu garer la voiture de toute façon.

Sasuke fouilla dans ses poches et finit par en ressortir un petit papier et le déposa près de Naruto, qui s'était assis à sa place et lui informa juste.

- Désolé, hier je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, tu avais déjà pris une contravention !

Naruto ne dit rien et zieuta juste Sasuke partir de la cuisine sans un mot de plus, puis le vit faire des signes en bas de l'escalier et peu de temps après il vit passer les enfants, munies de leurs cartables, et ils partirent tous trois de la maison. Naruto prit le bout de papier que Sasuke lui avait laissé et l'étudia attentivement

Naruto regarda l'heure de l'amende et y vit inscrit stationnement non-autorisé sur place de pompier à minuit cinq. Le blond se leva, se prépara vite fait un café puis regarda l'heure inscrit sur le four, il se dépêcha de boire son café puis partit en courant dans les escaliers.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

-Pas trop le trac pour ton concours d'aujourd'hui ?

Demanda Sasuke à Jun lorsque tous trois entrèrent dans la cour.

-Lui ou toi ?

Remarqua Sella d'un air malicieux. Jun rassura son oncle d'un simple hochement de tête. Jun s'arrêta à la limite de la ligne blanche du terrain de basket, ligne qui indiquait l'endroit précis où Sasuke devait lui rendre sa liberté. Jun se tourna vers son oncle et le regarda un moment, puis partit rejoindre ses camarades sous le préau. Sella salua Sasuke et courut derrière Jun, laissant seul là Sasuke qui les regarda disparaître derrière la porte de leur classe.

Sasuke repartit, un peu inquiet de l'attitude un peu étrange de Jun. Lorsque Sasuke arriva à la place de parc près du lieu de son travail, il passa près du petit café shop. Regardant à travers la vitre, il aperçut Naruto installé à la terrasse, buvant un café. Il franchit alors l'entrée et alla s'installé près de lui.

-Tu ne trouves pas l'attitude de Jun un peu étrange ?

Questionna Sasuke en goutant le cappuccino de Naruto. C'était une habitude depuis longtemps entre les deux, Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas mais répliqua tout de même.

-ça dépend si on la compare à la tienne, c'est comme l'amande que tu m'as donné, c'est ta faute, pas la mienne !

-Vous ne voulez pas attendre un peu avant de vous engueuler de si bon matin vous deux ?

Fit joyeusement Sakura qui les rejoignit. Naruto se positionna plus droitement et répliqua sur une voix mielleuse…

-Mais personne ne s'engueule ici !

Le soleil se levait gentiment et tous trois en profitèrent pleinement. Sakura et Naruto se moquaient des passants alors que Sasuke les écoutait discrètement puis leur discussion partit sur les dernières bourdes qu'avait faites Naruto durant sa semaine.

Puis Sakura dut partir pour aller servir deux nouveaux clients qui venaient d'entrer. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'empressa de dire.

-Je vais aussi y aller ! Il est temps que j'aille ouvrir la librairie.

Sasuke se leva et ajouta à l'encontre de Naruto.

-Ne touche pas à cette addition, c'est moi qui t'invite !

-Tu vois qui au juste ?

Demanda Naruto

-Tu peux préciser ce que tu veux dire, parce que je ne pige pas de quoi tu fais allusion avec ton « qui au juste » !?

Naruto prit l'addition des mains de Sasuke et la remplaça par la contravention qu'il lui avait remise un peu plus tôt.

-Rien, oublie ça, c'était stupide !

Fit Sasuke, comprenant où voulait en venir son ami. Naruto agrippa la main de Sasuke et le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas sans réponse plus précise.

-Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive au juste depuis hier ! Tu es retombé c'est ça ?...T'es pas dans ton assiette depuis quelques temps, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

-J'ai…j'ai reçu un mail de Karen, elle me dit qu'elle ne prendra pas Jun durant les prochaines vacances.

Naruto ressentit de la peine, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était pour Sasuke, au vu du moral qu'il donnait ou si c'était pour Jun qui s'était déjà réjoui à l'idée de revoir sa mère.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

Sasuke baissa la tête, puis dans un murmure que Naruto eut du mal à entendre, répondit…

-Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Jun va être effondré et c'est à moi de lui annoncer…Je ne sais même pas comment lui parler.

Finit de dire Sasuke. Naruto le regarda avec peine et eut un pincement au cœur en remarquant que la voix de Sasuke tremblait légèrement. Il avait déjà tant dû endurer… Puis une rage sans nom se réveilla au fond de Naruto, une colère qu'il s'était toujours donner de la peine d'éteindre en lui. Il ressentit, à la vue de Sasuke, à ces paroles une profonde rancune envers Karen.

Mais calment malgré toute sa colère au fond de lui, Naruto prit Sasuke et l'installa près de lui. Il posa son bras sur les épaules de son ami et le serra contre lui.

-Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée !

Sasuke le regarda et sans un mot, attendit patiemment que Naruto veuille bien continuer. Naruto lui sourit et dit d'une voix enjoué…

-Et si on partait tous les quatre en vacances ! Cela nous ferait un grand bien à tous les deux et les enfants seraient ravi tous les deux.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais son visage exprimait bien ce que cette idée l'inspirait. Naruto le vit bien et très vite continua son explication, empêchant une quelconque remarque de son ami.

-On a cas partir en Ecosse, tu sais c'est super joli et en plus,… il y a même une attraction spécial dans un château ! Les enfants seront ravis de faire la rencontre de fantôme !

Sasuke le zieuta un moment, puis sous le regard suppliant de son ami, finit par s'incliner, trouvant finalement cette idée pas si mauvaise, mais il ne put cependant pas lui faire remarquer…

-Tu y as pensé depuis combien de temps ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne m'étonnerait pas que tu aies déjà commandé des billets !

Naruto écarquilla des yeux sous la remarque de son ami. Ce dernier sourit, il avait vu juste.

-Franchement Naruto, tu es irrécupérable !

Sasuke lui rendit un sourire mesquin et oubliant un instant le point sur ses épaules et la tristesse qui s'était emparé de lui, il remarqua, sur un ton amusé et taquin…

-Tu ne crois pas que les enfants vont avoir un peu peur, voir des fantômes, c'est traumatisant pour leur âge.

-Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui risque d'avoir peur. Tu vas avoir la trouille de ta vie !

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et fut soulagé de voir que finalement le point sur Sasuke s'était tout à coup envolé, il en fut même ravi et satisfait. Il aimait toujours autant avoir la possibilité d'aider son petit cafard adoré. C'était toujours plus fort que lui, à chaque fois, lorsqu'il voyait son ami dans un sale état, il lui devait de lui tendre la main.

-J'te signale que c'est pas moi qui est pissé dans mon froque lorsque, durant un été tu avais cru qu'il y avait un mauvais esprit lorsque la porte de ta chambre avait grincé au milieu de la nuit.

Naruto pour toute réponse lui tira dignement la langue, faisant sourire Sasuke, face à l'infantilité dont son blond pouvait bien faire preuve.

-Et pour la librairie ?

-Je sais pas, mais je suppose que lors des vacances il ne doit pas y avoir tant de monde que ça !

Naruto fronça les sourcils et un peu septique répliqua…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, c'est la première fois que tu tiens une librairie lors de vacances !

Sasuke le toisa quelque seconde et lui répliqua…

-Je le sais parce que c'est comme ça ! Pendant les vacances les gens partent et ne lisent pas !

-…

-De plus,… tu veux que je vienne ou pas ?

Sasuke croisa les bras et regarda attentivement Naruto. Ce dernier sourit ouvertement et d'une voix heureuse lui répondit, rempli de spontanéité…

-C'est sûr ! Je ne m'imagine pas partir sans toi !

Quelques secondes passèrent où Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard assuré. Puis, Naruto se leva et reprit…

-Bon c'est pas le tout, mais je vais devoir aller travailler !

Il se tourna et fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta et tournant la tête, il vérifia que Sasuke allait bien et rajouta d'un ton amusé…

-Ah, et si on venait tout de même à croiser un fantôme, c'est toi qui t'en occuperait ! Je sais pas très bien parler anglais…désolé !

Puis Naruto lui offrit un dernier sourire et partit travailler. Sasuke le regarda disparaitre puis sourit. Il se leva et laissant le PV sur la table, alla payer l'addition puis s'en alla à son tour, il était aussi temps pour lui d'ouvrir sa librairie.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

* * *

A suivre

Bon, voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos commentaires, ils seront toujours la bienvenue.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Lorsque le soir fut arrivé, c'est sous le regard complice de Sasuke que Naruto annonça au deux enfants la bonne nouvelle. Sella et Jun en furent tellement heureux qu'ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer, faisant toute une liste des affaires qu'ils allaient emporter avec eux.

Sasuke et Naruto s'échangèrent un nouveau regard complice et tous deux furent satisfait de la réaction des enfants. Ils laissèrent quelques heures passer, puis Naruto monta et alla coucher les enfants. Il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes pour qu'ils s'inclinent et aillent tous les deux se brosser les dents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto finit par redescendre et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, où Sasuke lisait tranquillement un journal.

-Pas mal ton explication pour le voyage…

Fit Sasuke tout en continuant de lire. Naruto le regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira.

-Pas le choix, j'allais pas dire la vérité ! Et puis je suis là pour ça ! Pour te soulager et t'aider.

-…

Sasuke garda le silence, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Naruto n'attendit rien de sa part, c'est pourquoi il ne se vexa pas et ferma simplement les yeux. C'était samedi soir et il était heureux d'être arrivé à avoir les billets pour l'Ecosse plus deux chambres d'hôte en si peu de temps.

-On part lundi dans neuf jours, il reste à faire les bagages, s'arranger pour qu'on arrive à temps à l'aéroport…

Sasuke laissa Naruto faire la liste de toutes les choses à faire avant leur départ. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sasuke plia le journal et le déposa sur la petite table, il enleva ses lunettes de lecture de dessus son nez et fermant les yeux, il se les massa de ses deux doigts.

Naruto le regarda faire sans rien dire, puis Sasuke le fixa de ses deux prunelles sombre et il sut tout de suite qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-J'aurai dû lui dire ! C'était pas à toi de le faire… De plus, tu lui as menti !

Naruto regarda sans faillir les yeux couleur charbon de son ami et lui indiqua d'une voix posée…

-J'avais pas le choix, Jun me l'a posé de but en blanc et je voulais pas que ce soit toi qui lui dise ! Tu n'as pas à adosser ce rôle ! Karen exagère vraiment.

Sasuke put très clairement sentir de l'animosité dans le nom de Karen dans la voix de Naruto. Il le sait, Naruto n'aime vraiment pas Karen, il ne l'avait déjà pas aimé lorsqu'Itachi…

-Et je lui ai menti parce que je ne sais que trop bien qu'apprendre que sa mère ne veut plus le voir et trop douloureux pour un enfant de son âge, il n'a pas à souffrir plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait…. Tous comme toi !

Puis, Naruto se leva et laissa Sasuke dans son canapé, silencieux et songeur.

-Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué !

Sasuke entendit les pas de Naruto monter les escaliers et quelques seconde plus tard, une porte qui se fermait. Il resta là encore un moment et plongé dans sa solitude, il baissa la tête et la mit dans ses mains. Plongé dans l'obscurité, éclairé uniquement par le clair de lune, Sasuke se laissa aller silencieusement et si Naruto était revenu à cet instant précis, il aurait vu quelques perles d'eau couler le longue des joues pâles de son ami et tomber sur le tapis.

Sasuke s'avachis et laissa couler durant les minutes qui suivirent, les larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis les deux derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler péniblement pour lui.

Et enfin, au bout d'un moment, Sasuke essuya ses larmes, se frotta le visage et d'un pas lourd et trainant, partit à son tour dans sa chambre, se couchant sous les draps, il se mit comme lorsqu'il était encore un enfant, complétement en boule et tenta de chasser les mauvais souvenirs de sa mémoire.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Lorsque Naruto descendit ce matin là, il vit les deux enfants dans la cuisine, essayant tant bien que mal de préparer un petit déjeuner entre les deux.

C'était la veille de leur départ pour l'Ecosse et les deux bambins avait décidé la nuit dernière qu'ils allaient préparer un petit déjeuner pour remercier Sasuke et Naruto de les emmener en voyage.

Naruto s'assis et regarda assez dubitatif l'assiette que Sella lui déposa en face. Il y avait des œufs brouillés pas bien cuit, un toast lui trop cuit et un café à l'aspect bien étrange. Mais ne voulant pas vexer les enfants de leur attention, il fit le change et leur sourit tout en les remerciant. Puis son regard se dirigea presque automatiquement vers le jardin.

Près du petit muret, Sasuke était debout, le téléphone à la main. Naruto l'observa quelques secondes puis tourna son regard vers Sella qui venait de s'assoir près de lui, un bol de céréale face à elle.

-Depuis combien de temps Sasuke est-il au téléphone ?

Demanda malgré lui Naruto, Sella lui jeta un coup d'œil puis regarda Sasuke sur la terrasse et répondit d'un ton réprobateur…

Ça va faire un bon quart d'heure ! Il n'a même pas pris le temps de déjeuner…

Sella eut une mimique boudeuse alors que Jun, qui s'était lui aussi assis à sa place, baissa la tête, déçu aussi que Sasuke n'ait pas manger leur petit déjeuner.

Naruto les regarda tour à tour et souriant, et voulant être rassurant s'exclama…

-Bah, faites pas cette tête, il mangera lorsqu'il aura fini son coup de téléphone.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto prit sa fourchette et un peu hésitant tout de même finit par mettre un peu d'œuf et comme il avait déjà pu deviner, les œufs n'étaient vraiment pas bien cuit.

Alors qu'il tentait aussi bien que mal d'avaler l'immondesque qu'était ces œuf, Naruto posa une nouvelle fois son regard vers Sasuke. Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine que tous les matins, il le retrouvait au téléphone et qu'il avait aussi remarqué qu'il sortait souvent le soir dans le jardin, sans rien dire, passant sa soirée à marcher puis se poser sur le muret et qu'il y restait durant suffisamment pour que Naruto ne le voit jamais aller se coucher alors que souvent il se retrouvait à lire dans son lit jusqu'au environ de minuit.

Naruto se gardait pourtant bien de lui poser la moindre question, bien qu'une à deux fois son envie de le coincer dans le corridor pour lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ainsi lui soit venu plus d'une fois, il préféra laisser passer et lui donner ainsi la possibilité que ce soit lui qui vienne lui dire.

-Alors tu trouves ça comment ?

Finit par demander Sella à son papa qui fut presque surpris. Naruto avala le contenu dans sa bouche et faisant un effort monstrueux pour ne pas faire la grimace, répondit…

-C'est bon…

Au fond de lui Naruto se retint de dire… « …pour vomir au moins, durant toute la journée. »

Sella lui sourit, ravi de la réponse de son papa et se hâta de finir son bol de céréale.

Avant que les deux enfants aient fini leur bols, Naruto eut soudain une idée, qu'il s'empressa de proposer à haute voix.

-Et si cette après-midi nous allions tous au parc, nous pourrions aller nous promener, histoire de profiter un peu de ce dernier jour avant de partir.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard et tous deux, en même temps, éclatèrent leur joie et répondirent…

-Super !

Naruto fut ravi et les deux enfants partirent dans leur chambre en courant. Naruto les laissa partir et riant légèrement se leva, son assiette et sa tasse à café dans les mains, il se dirigea vers l'évier et jeta son café dedans ainsi qu'il jeta dans le composte son petit déjeuner.

L'après-midi arriva bien vite et sous une chaleur d'été, Naruto regardait de loin les enfants courir et rire, alors qu'un peu plus loin derrière, Sasuke les suivait, toujours le téléphone dans la main. Naruto se retint de pas aller vers lui et de le lui arracher de l'oreille. Durant un moment il crut presque que Sasuke avait collé son portable pour de bon à son oreille tellement qu'il ne le quittait plus.

De loin, il vit Sella lancer les bout de pain dans le lac, nourrissant des cygnes et des canards qui nageaient paisiblement. Juste à côté, accroupi, Jun tentait de les apprivoiser, à cette image Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils étaient mignon tous les deux.

Alors que le soleil continuait de taper, Naruto s'assit sur l'un des banc et peu de temps après, une main vint se poser sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et reconnu tout de suite à qui elle appartenait.

-Sakura !

-Salut ! Je peux m'assoir?

Naruto hocha la tête et laissa un peu de place pour son amie. Sakura s'assit et au bout d'un moment de silence le brisa en disant…

-J'en ai encore reçu une !

Naruto pencha un peu la tête et finit par demander…

-Et il en est où avec ces sentiments, cet homme mystère ?

Sakura baissa un peu la tête et renifla.

-C'est compliqué !

Naruto la zieuta et soupira, il posa alors son regard sur les enfants un peu plus loin, qui avait changé d'activité et courraient désormais sur la place, cherchant à chasser les pigeons.

-Tu peux me le dire… Tu sais, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne te jugerai pas ! Il est marié ?

Sakura rougit un peu et bien que les paroles de Naruto la rassure, elle gardait un peu de honte et de gêne face à cette situation.

-Divorcé !

-Alors où est le problème ?

Sakura tritura ses doigts et finit par souffler comme réponse.

-Ses souvenirs,… j'imagine !

Naruto garda son regard droit devant lui et sur une voix morne et presque fatigué lâcha à la suite…

-C'est une lâcheté comme une autre. Un pas en avant, puis deux en arrières et on finit par confondre excuse et pretextes et on se donne finalement de bonnes raisons pour ne pas vivre le présent et profiter un peu de la vie.

Sakura le toisa et un peu vexé et surprise lui rétorqua…

-Venant de toi, c'est un avis un peu sévère non ?

Naruto garda le regard vague, se remémorant malgré lui son histoire. Revoyant sa vie de couple puis sa relation avec Sasuke…

-Je te trouve injuste ! J'élève ma fille, sa mère est partie depuis cinq ans sans rien laisser. J'estime que j'ai fait mon boulot et que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour tourner le dos à cette histoire passé.

Sakura rit et rétorqua d'une voix amusée…

-Oui, en vivant avec ton meilleur ami ou en étant amoureux d'une personne qui est tellement renfermé et aveugle qu'elle ne le voit même pas et qui s'est réfugier en vivant avec une éponge.

Naruto ferma les yeux quelques instants, sentant son cœur lui faire un petit pincement.

-Arrête avec ça, c'est plus d'actualité !

-Mon œil oui ! Ose me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne ressens plus rien. Que tu peux dormir tranquille tous les soirs, que la présence de Sasuke ne te blesse pas un peu et que le fait qu'il ne soit pas là t'inquiète toujours ?!

Reprit Sakura en regardant avec sévérité son ami. Naruto croisa le regarda vert émeraude de sa meilleure ami et bien que cela lui coute, il dut s'admettre que malgré tout, elle avait raison.

Soupirant, il finit par lui sourire.

-Peut-être bien !

Sakura lui rendit son sourire, mais son regard se fit un peu anxieux.

-Tu sais Naruto,… tu devrais peut-être…

Mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase, il la devança et répliqua.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas le blesser davantage !

-…

Sakura le regarda avec peine, puis Naruto reprit.

-Puis imagine les gens,… déjà que tout le monde nous regarde de travers par moment lorsque nous sortons de la maison ensemble avec les enfants. Tout le monde se fait déjà bien assez d'idées comme ça.

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre.

Sasuke ralentit le pas, mit son natel dans sa poche et regarda autour de lui, son regard se posa alors sur Naruto qui était assis sur le banc, regardant au loin, les enfants qui couraient l'un après l'autre. Il remarqua aussi Sakura assise près du blond.

-Je te donne trente secondes avant que Sasuke ne vienne s'assoir près de nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il est jaloux !

Naruto cligna des yeux et regarda Sakura comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-De quoi ?

Sakura fronça un peu des sourcils et se collant un peu à lui chuchota.

-De notre relation ! Lorsqu'il vivait à Chicago et qu'il m'appelait pour prendre de mes nouvelles…

-Il t'appelait le soir ?

Demanda Naruto, plus que surpris en coupant la parole à Sakura.

-Oui, deux à trois fois par semaine, je te disais, ah oui, il me téléphonait pour prendre de mes nouvelles et…

-Il t'appelait vraiment tous les deux jours ?

L'interrompit une nouvelle fois Naruto, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de cette nouvelle. Sakura fronça des sourcils et se décollant légèrement de Naruto fit d'un air exaspéré…

-Je peux finir pas phrase oui ?

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Sakura reprit donc…

-Lorsque je lui disais que je ne pouvais pas le prendre tout de suite parce que je te parlais, il rappelait dix minutes plus tard pour savoir si je discutais encore avec toi.

-Mais c'est ridicule, tu es sûre et certaines de ce que tu dis ?

Demanda perplexe et sous le choc le blond qui regardait son ami avec des yeux toujours écarquillé et montrant ouvertement sa surprise.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Fit Sakura un peu contrarié de voire Naruto mettre sa parole en doute. Elle se rapprocha un peu du visage de Naruto et lui murmura.

-Si tu ne me crois pas je te parie que si je pose ma tête sur ton épaule, Sasuke va rabouler en moins de deux secondes.

-Mais enfin c'est absurde.

Chuchota Naruto alors que Sakura venait poser sa tête rose sur son épaule, Naruto se décala un peu, ne la laissant pas faire.

-Pourquoi serait-il jaloux de notre amitié ?

Continua de demander Naruto, pas très enclin à comprendre ce que Sakura voulait lui dire, cette dernière le regarda un peu surprise.

-Parce qu'aussi bien en amour qu'en amitié on peut ressentir de l'exclusivité, et tu as totalement raison, c'est complétement ridicule !

Rajouta Sakura avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Naruto soupira et se mit à frotter sa chaussure contre le gravier parterre.

-Tu crois que Sasuke voit quelqu'un ?

-Un psy tu veux dire?

Fit Sakura sur un ton mi- sérieux, mi- amusé.

Naruto roula des yeux et s'empêchant de lui faire une remarque lui dit juste…

-Mais non ! Quelqu'un quoi… ?

-Une femme ?

Demanda surprise Sakura. Elle observa Naruto mais ce dernier garda son regard fixé au loin et n'osa pas la regarder.

-Il ne m'a rien dit !

Finit par dire Sakura en se détendant un peu. Sur quoi Naruto lui répliqua…

-Il ne t'a rien dit, où ne veux-tu tout simplement pas me le dire ?

Sakura fronça des sourcils et un peu agacé par la tournure de la conversation lui lâcha.

-De toute façon si il avait rencontré quelqu'un ce serait une bonne nouvelle non ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il se remet enfin pour de bon !

Naruto fit une petite grimace, mais la cacha bien vite en un sourire resplendissant et il conclut sur un air joyeux.

-Bien sûr ! Je serais vraiment fou de joie pour lui !

Puis Naruto reprit un visage naturel et avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix ne put s'empêcher de rajouter.

-…Depuis le temps, il le mérite bien ! Il a déjà tant souffert depuis toutes ces années.

Sakura le regarda, consterné. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sella et Jun arrivèrent tous deux vers Naruto et tout en le tirant, lui demandèrent d'une même voix.

-Dis Naru, tu peux nous acheter une glace…

-Regarde là-bas, il y a un marchant…

-Oh s'il te plait papa…

-On fera tout ce que tu veux…

Naruto leur sourit et tout en se laissant entrainer par les deux gamins leur répondit…

-Bon, bon… mais ça va, pas besoin de me tirer comme ça, le marchant de glace ne va pas s'envoler !

Puis Sakura se résolut et se levant du banc, alla rejoindre Naruto et les enfants. Devant la marchant de glace, Sella et Jun mangèrent leur glace, s'échangeant un sourire de vainqueur. Alors que juste à côté d'eux, Naruto commandait une crêpe pour lui et demanda par-là même ce que Sakura voulait. Cette dernière lui dit simplement une gaufre et Naruto paya le vendeur puis donna sa gaufre à son amie.

Naruto chercha alors des yeux Sasuke, celui-ci se trouvait à quelques pas, un peu plus loin, les yeux rivés sur son écran de téléphone.

-Pose ta tête sur mon épaule pour voir !

Dit-il à Sakura en se retournant. Elle sourit, ravie, et fit sans hésité ce que Naruto lui demandait.

Sasuke se posa devant eux et d'une voix que Naruto put jugé de boudeuse, Sasuke leur dit…

-Bon, puisque tout le monde semble se ficher que je sois là ou non, je vais rentrer et vous laisser tous les deux.

Il se tourna et regardant les enfant, il tourna son regard vers Naruto et ajouta…

-Si les enfants vous gênent, je peux les amener avec moi à la maison et vous laisser tous les deux. Je vais travailler, au moins cela me permettra de donner l'impression d'exister !

-Tu vas travailler ? Un dimanche ? Ta librairie est fermée !

Répliqua Naruto alors qu'il ne quittait pas Sasuke des yeux.

-Il y a une vente aux enchères de vieux livres, ce sera parfait !

-Depuis quand tu vas à des ventes aux enchères toi ?

Sasuke se retourna à demi vers Naruto, agaçé par l'attitude plus que lourde de son ami blond, Sasuke répliqua plus sèchement.

-Ecoute, si il venait à y avoir de bonne occasion cela fera du bénéfice pour moi, t'as besoin d'un dessin ou tu comprends ?! Et si je ne suis pas là pour souper ce soir, cela voudra dire que je suis au nocturne, alors ne m'attends pas !

Et Sasuke se tourna, alla dire au revoir aux enfants, Sella l'embrassa sur la joue alors que Jun lui fit un simple hochement de tête suivit par un signe d'adieu de la main. Sasuke lui offrit un sourire et s'en alla. Ne se tournant pas vers Naruto pour lui dire au revoir et encore moins pour dire quoique ce soit envers Sakura qui elle, se détacha de l'épaule de Naruto et d'un air triomphant répliqua…

-C'est qui, qui avait raison ? Tu m'en dois une…

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

* * *

A suivre

Bon, voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos commentaires, ils seront toujours la bienvenue.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Sasuke partit du parc en courant, passa les grilles d'entrée et appela un taxi. Il monta dans celui qui vint se placer devant lui et communiqua sa destination au chauffeur qui mit son gps et il partit.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

-Tu veux rester souper ?

Demanda Naruto à la porte de la maison. Sakura remit une de ses mèches rose derrière son oreille et avec un petit sourire répondit poliment.

-Non merci ! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai pas très bien dormi ces derniers jours.

-Toi aussi tu veux aller à une vente aux enchères de verre en porcelaine en tous genres ?

Répliqua Naruto alors qu'il parcourait le corridor pour franchir le salon.

-Si c'est pour éviter ta mauvaise humeur, alors oui et je peux même aller ouvrir mon magasin et faire une nocturne !

Fit Sakura alors qu'elle suivit Naruto dans le salon. Naruto baissa les yeux et s'assit mollement sur le canapé. Sakura vint vers lui et d'une voix un peu inquiète lui demanda finalement…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as plus rien dit depuis que Sasuke est parti du parc !

-Je peux te demander un service ?

Marmonna Naruto tout en croisant le regard vert émeraude de son amie. Cette dernière hocha la tête et Naruto reprit.

-Tu veux bien rester ce soir,... J'ai pas envie de rester seul avec eux ce soir.

Sakura le regarda, surprise de la requête de son ami. Elle put lire dans les yeux bleu azure de Naruto une teinte de tristesse.

-Je veux bien, mais à une condition ! C'est que ce soir, c'est moi qui vous invite au restaurant.

Et sans laisser le temps à Naruto de répliquer, Sakura se mit en bas des escaliers et cria aux enfants au-dessus.

-Sella, Jun, descendez, ce soir on va tous au restaurant, il est temps de sortir de la routine…

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'un courant d'air passa à côté et en moins de deux, Jun et Sella s'étaient déjà installés à l'arrière de la voiture.

Sakura eut un sourire de vainqueur et tout en se tournant vers Naruto lui dit…

-Tu vois, les enfants sont ravis de changer un peu le train-train quotidien !

Puis elle prit Naruto par le bras et l'entraina dehors. Naruto enclin malgré lui, ferma la porte de la maison à clé et suivit Sakura jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'assit à la place du chauffeur et démarra. La voiture partit et Naruto s'engagea sur la route. La voiture filait sur la route lorsque soudain Naruto freina brusquement, surprenant tout le monde.

-On aurait dû laisser un mot pour Sasuke ! Il ne sait pas où on est et il n'a pas dit que c'était sûr et certain pour sa nocturne.

S'enquit Naruto alors qu'il eut soudain un regard paniqué à l'idée que Sasuke se pose des questions où se retrouve sans rien avoir de quoi manger.

Sakura juste à côté, chuchota d'une voix moqueuse et amusée, mais qui était un poil exaspéré.

-C'est drôle, peu avant que tu ne proposes à Sasuke de venir vivre chez toi, tu m'avais clairement dit que tu avais peur qu'il te colle. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à passer une soirée sans lui ?

-Ça, on en doute un peu !

Dire en chœur Jun et Sella avec un sourire grand comme une maison, heureux de pouvoir faire remarquer à Naruto à quel point il tenait vraiment à Sasuke. Ce qui, pour eux, leur faisait d'autant plaisir était de voir la tête déconfite de Sakura. Naruto bredouilla quelques mots et redémarrant la voiture, il rougit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard énervé de Sakura.

-Bon allons-y !

Naruto suivit les indications de Sakura, pour se diriger vers le restaurant de son choix. Mais alors qu'il écoutait la voix de son amie, son esprit ne cessa pas d'être malgré lui, préoccupé par Sasuke.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Sasuke allait de bon train, marchant de plus en plus vite, évitant les ruelles sombres autour de lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Sa vue se faisait trouble par moment et une sensation de froid le prenait de part et d'autre de son corps. Il respirait du mieux qu'il pouvait et continua d'avancer au mieux, essayant de marcher droit sans tomber.

Les larmes lui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Jamais cela n'allait-il s'arrêter. Son cœur lui faisait mal et se serrait dans sa poitrine.

Rien n'allait plus chez lui. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il dans cet endroit ? Depuis quand c'était-il perdu ainsi. Il avait pourtant cru que depuis tout ce temps ça allait mieux. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il avait beau y mettre tous les efforts qu'il voulait, la douleur revenait inlassablement dans sa poitrine et ses yeux recommençaient à lui troubler sans cesse la vue.

-Qu'est-ce que je fou ?

Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il continuait sa route du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses poumons lui brulaient et sa tête lui tournait. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ?

C'était les quelques questions qui tournaient dans la tête de Sasuke alors qu'une soudaine envie de vomir le prit. Sans plus rien sentir, durant quelques secondes, Sasuke se vit juste baisser la tête sur le côté, vieux réflexe, et sentit une odeur nauséabonde lui parvenir dans les narines. Ce qui eut pour effet de le refaire vomir.

-Bh…nh..rah…

Il allait de mal en pire, de seconde en seconde.

Puis ce fut le noir totale, le néant le prit de toute part et Sasuke se sentit tomber, puis plus rien. Il sentit juste de l'air froid et sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscient.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

* * *

A suivre

Bon, voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont bien fait plaisir

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos commentaires, ils seront toujours la bienvenue.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	5. Chapter 5

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Naruto frissonnait de tous son corps. Il tira sa couverture tout contre lui, découvrant aussitôt ses pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux grelottant. Le salon était dans la pénombre, il était très tard, ou plutôt très tôt, Sakura était partie depuis bien longtemps.

Naruto se leva, quittant son canapé, il prit sa couverture en laine et monta les escaliers, en arrivant sur le palier, il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Il jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que son lit n'était pas défait.

Naruto alla dans la chambre de sa fille et sans un bruit alla se coucher près d'elle. Sella se tourna dans sa couette et les yeux fermé, vint entourer son papa de ses petites mains. Naruto eut un petit sourire et ferma les yeux, chassant l'image de Sasuke de sa tête, il put enfin s'endormir.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, l'odeur du vomit lui fouetta en plein visage. Il se remit péniblement debout.

La respiration haletante, il regarda autour de lui, se remettant. Il déglutit péniblement puis, se tenant le ventre, le malaise se faisant menaçant, il reprit tout de même sa marche. Il devait rentrer, il devait se soigner… Non avant il devait se dépêcher.

-Je… je dois rentrer ! Sinon… sinon jamais…jamais je ne pourrai tenir ma…promesse.

Puis retrouvant un peu de force et faisant preuve d'une volonté à toutes épreuves, Sasuke se remit à marcher, de petit pas, mais il avançait tout de même.

Une heure passa et enfin Sasuke se retrouva dans la ruelle de sa maison. Heureux, sourire piteux sur les lèvres, il se traina du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à la porte.

-Je suis rentré.

Fit-il doucement en entrebâillant la porte d'entrée.

Sasuke entra, referma avec discrétion la porte et la ferma à clé. Aussi doucement qu'un voleur professionnel, il parcourra l'entrée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du bas. Il entra, ferma précautionneusement la porte à clé et se regarda avec pitié et dégout dans le miroir. Il ne se regarda pas bien longtemps, bien trop repoussant à son goût.

Il prit une lavette, se rafraîchit, puis il se déshabilla et commença à faire sa toilette, heureux de se laver de toute cette poussière, terre et il en passait. Un moment encore et il finit par ressortir, muni d'un peignoir. Mais à peine avait-il touché la poignée pour refermer la porte des toilettes, qu'il s'y rua en vitesse, vomissant avec douleur dans les WC.

Sa respiration refit des siennes et la tête lui tourna.

Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, le malaise qu'il avait réussi à faire passer en se lavant de la tête au pied revint comme un boomerang sur lui et avec bien plus de force, comme si sa douleur n'avait pas aimé le quitter durant ce moment.

La tête tournante, les yeux encore cernés, Sasuke se leva et s'assit avec peine sur le côté. Appuyant sa tête contre la baignoire, il compta les secondes qui passaient et respirait avec peine.

Il ne sut combien de temps avait passé mais tantôt ses yeux se fermèrent et l'emportèrent finalement peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur. Alors qu'il se laissait aller, Sasuke espérait réellement que tout irait mieux d'ici quelques heures.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Le petit matin arriva enfin et Naruto se fut réveillé par les enfants. Penché à la petite balustrade, il vit la télé allumé, les deux bambins assis sur le canapé, mangeant des céréales et se chamaillait sur le programme télé. Naruto sourit et au bout de quelques seconde, Sella et Jun se mirent d'accord et restèrent tranquille alors qu'un nouveau dessin animé venait de commencer.

Évitant de se faire repérer de si bon matin, Naruto regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était que six heures du matin, il lui restait encore quelques heures avant de partir pour l'Ecosse. Satisfait, il lui restait encore quelques minutes de tranquillité pour dormir un peu plus. Naruto retourna dans le couloir et entendant les rires de Jun, il s'arrêta vers la chambre de Sasuke et regarda à l'intérieur. Son lit était toujours intact, il entra dans la chambre, défit les draps et alla chercher dans l'armoire un pyjama, le déplia et la jeta négligemment sur le lit. Il referma la porte discrètement et retourna dans sa chambre pour profiter de dormir encore un peu.

Dans la salle de bain, Sasuke ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, il regarda tout autour de lui et reconnu la salle de bain. Il se frotta les yeux et encore un peu nauséeux, il se releva, se massa les fesses, bien douloureuse d'être restées ainsi longtemps sur le carrelage froid et dur.

De la salle de bain, il entendit des rires joyeux et reconnu bien vite Jun et Sella, dans le fond, il entendit aussi des voix de dessins animés et sourit un peu, c'était lundi des vacances. Soudain, alors que la mémoire lui revenait d'un coup, il sentit un frisson d'effrois le parcourir alors qu'il réalisa que c'était aujourd'hui même qu'ils partaient tous pour l'Ecosse.

Sasuke ouvrit le robinet et se gicla de l'eau glacé sur le visage et après quelques petits autres choses, Sasuke sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Le plus discrètement possible, il passa dans le corridor et monta discrètement les marches puis alla directement dans sa chambre, qu'il ferma et il eut un soupir de soulagement en s'appuyant contre cette dernière.

Son regard se posa alors sur l'ensemble de la chambre et il remarqua que son lit avait été défait et qu'un pyjama trônait dessus. Sasuke s'approcha et alors qu'il prenait son habit dans les mains, il comprit comment ce pyjama avait atterri là.

-Naruto…

Sasuke rangea son pyjama dans son armoire puis alla s'habiller. Et sortit de sous son lit un sac où il y mit quelques habits, quelques affaires de bain et sans oublier son ordinateur, qu'il mit dans une fourre exprès pour et referma son sac. Il prit sur son bureau son passeport et ouvrit son petit tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit et prit l'une des petites gélules et l'avala d'un seul coup. Il referma la boîte et la fourra au fond de sa poche de jeans.

-Il était temps que tu arrives !

Fit une voix à l'entrée de la chambre de Sasuke qui se retourna, surpris. Il regarda les yeux bleu emplit de reproche posé sur lui. Sasuke baissa la tête et n'osa rien redire.

Naruto, les bras croisés, le menton relevé, les dents serrées, était appuyé négligemment contre l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé.

Finit par marmonner Sasuke alors qu'il gardait obstinément son regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Il se trouvait idiot d'agir ainsi, il aurait dû regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux et lui faire face comme il avait si souvent pris l'habitude. Mais là, aujourd'hui, ce matin, il était fatigué et se sentait encore mal.

Naruto le toisa de haut en bas et soupirant il jeta un coup d'œil à la valise posé sur le lit. Il ne dit rien et préféra se retourner et retourner un moment encore au lit. Même si il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus fermer l'œil.

Sasuke le laissa partir, soulagé que Naruto n'ait rien demandé sur son absence. Il alla s'assoir sur le bord de son lit et alors qu'il soupirait, il entendit une petite sonnerie, il chercha dans ses poches et finit par sortir dans sa main son natel, il venait de recevoir un nouveau message.

Naruto retourna dans sa chambre, ne faisant pas trop de bruit pour éviter que les enfants ne l'entendent, il ferma la porte de sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le plafond tout en songeant à Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke… ?

Naruto bien qu'il n'eut rien laissé paraitre, il avait bien vu la pâleur inquiétante de son ami et cela l'inquiétait plus encore vu que Sasuke n'était toujours pas passé chez le médecin, et il était un peu tard maintenant pour y aller. Tantôt, ils leur faudraient prendre un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport puis monter dans l'avion et s'envoler pour l'Ecosse.

Naruto ferma les yeux, son inquiétude pour Sasuke se faisait plus grande, se demandant si l'état de Sasuke ne s'aggravait pas un peu trop et si ce dernier serait capable de supporter le voyage.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, un boulet de canon venait de lui sauter dessus.

Sella se blottit contre lui et sourire collé aux lèvres elle cria de joie…

-On part en vacances, on part en Ecosse, on part en vacances !

Naruto posa une de ses mains sur la tête de sa fille et lui caressa ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Oui je sais,…

Naruto s'assit sur le lit et Sella s'empressa de prendre son père par le bras et de l'emmener à sa suite dans la cuisine.

Naruto se lassa faire et suivit avec un fin sourire sa fille dans le corridor puis dans les escaliers.

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, Jun venait de s'assoir près de lui. Un air inquiet peint sur le visage.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Demanda le garçon alors que ces yeux couleur noisette se posaient sur les traits fins de son oncle.

Ce dernier eut un regard tendre et hocha la tête, il se leva et prit Jun par la main, il le tira près de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ne t'en fais pas tant que ça Jun, c'est juste une petite migraine. J'ai pris un médicament et ça ira beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques minutes, le temps que l'aspirine prenne effet.

Jun, baissa la tête, toujours inquiet, mais un peu rassuré quand même et se laissa entrainer par Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas voir Sasuke dans cet état de pâleur, il se souvenait encore que trop bien lorsque son père venait de décéder… Sasuke était alors la seule et unique personne qui avait le droit de prendre soin de lui. Puisque sa mère était partie il ne savait où dans un autre pays.

Jun prit alors la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et baissa les yeux, mais sourit, heureux de retrouver un peu de chaleur de la part de Sasuke. Cette chaleur qui lui avait manqué depuis ces dernier temps, vu que Sasuke était toujours occupé, il lui avait été rare de passer du temps avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cela que Jun fut heureux de partir en vacances avec lui, il passerait un peu plus de temps avec Sasuke et il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'avoir cet homme près de lui.

C'était son unique repaire et une béquille sur laquelle il savait, pourrait toujours s'appuyer dessus, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il aimait tant Sasuke, chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, il se sentait heureux et une impression de légèreté l'enveloppait, l'apaisait. Il se sentait proche de lui, il connaissait la même peine que lui et il était sa seul et dernière famille. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait quitter sa main, pour rien au monde il ne voulait le voir disparaitre lui aussi.

Ces moments avec Sasuke était un trésor qui valait toute la richesse du monde à ses yeux. Alors,… voir Sasuke être malade l'inquiétait et le faisait trembler. Mais la main de Sasuke était douce et chaude, elle serrait sa main avec douceur mais fermeté. Telle la main d'un père qui tient la main de son fils.

«La main de papa… »

Jun fut surpris de penser ça. Il releva la tête alors qu'il regardait les cheveux de Sasuke lui caresser les épaules. Puis durant une seconde, l'image de son père, lui tournant le dos et qui lui tenait aussi la main lui apparut. Jun cligna des yeux quelques secondes et revit le dos de Sasuke sans la double image.

« papa… »

Son cœur se serra et sans que Jun ne s'en rende compte, il avait ralenti le pas et avait baissé la tête. Sasuke le remarqua mais sans rien dire, ni se retourner, il serra un peu plus fortement la main du garçon, Jun en sursauta presque et son regard se posa sur sa main et celle de Sasuke, et un sourire réapparu sur son visage.

« Sasuke… c'est lui maintenant mon papa ! »

Et ils descendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine rejoignant les deux autres qui s'étaient déjà assis à la table du petit déjeuner.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

* * *

A suivre

Bon, voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. A bientôt pour la suite, soyez au rendez-vous.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	6. Chapter 6

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Le taxi fonçait à toute vitesse en direction de l'aéroport. Ils durent traverser le terminal et courant comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses. Le quartet arriva à l'embarquement, les derniers, avant la fermeture des portes. Ils marchèrent sur la passerelle et entrèrent soulagé, dans l'avion pour l'Ecosse, si tout allait bien, ils pourraient tous arriver pour l'heure du diner.

-Pfou, c'était juste !

Fit avec soulagement Naruto qui s'assit près du hublot, suivit par Sella qui trouva super d'avoir était conduit ici aussi vite. Jun alla lui, s'assoir près de Sasuke qui se trouvait deux rang plus loin. Sasuke avait traité Naruto d'idiot et depuis qu'ils étaient partit en trombe de la maison il n'avait plus rien dit. Naruto se dit simplement que c'était sans doute dû aux nombreux virages que le taxi avait pris pour se rendre aussi vite à l'aéroport.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et fit à peine attention à Jun qui s'assit près de lui, ce dernier lui jetait quelques coups d'œil, s'inquiétant de la pâleur affolante de Sasuke.

-Les aspirines ne font plus effet ?

Demanda finalement, assez timidement, Jun qui regardait le visage blanc comme un linge de Sasuke. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil et d'une voix posée, lui sourit et répondit, tentant de la rassurer au mieux…

-Je le crois bien malheureusement, mais ne t'en fais pas, je viens de prendre un Dafalgant, ça ira mieux d'ici notre arrivée en Ecosse, je vais dormir un peu…

Finit-il par chuchoter alors qu'il demanda à Jun de s'attacher et lui tendit trois mangas, que Jun avait voulu prendre avec.

Un peu plus en arrière, Naruto riait de la blague de Sella. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto montra à Sella la vitre et ils regardèrent tous deux l'avion décoller.

Alors que l'avion prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder un peu plus loin, les sièges devant lui, il reconnut les cheveux noir nuit de Sasuke, deux rangs plus loin.

« C'est de ta faute si on se retrouve à courir ! Franchement tu n'aurais pas pu lire un peu mieux les billets !

Sasuke se dépêcha de mettre les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture alors que Naruto s'excusait platement. Il n'avait pas bien regardé l'heure de départ et lorsque quelques minutes plus tôt, Sasuke et Jun étaient arrivé à la cuisine, Sasuke zieuta sur les billets et remarqua un petit détail qui avait son importance.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Dis-moi que je rêve !

Sasuke tendit les billets vers Naruto qui le regardait avec étonnement. Le blond prit entre ses doigts les tickets et regarda.

-C'est marqué quel heure en haut à droite ?

Naruto regarda et eut un blanc. Un frisson de panique s'infiltra subtilement et subitement dans tout son corps. Il était inscrit neuf heure quarante, Naruto s'empressa de regarder sa montre et vit avec effroi qu'il était déjà neuf heure.

S'échangeant un regard, Sasuke et Naruto filèrent tous deux prendre leurs affaires, demandant à Jun et Sella de fermer toutes les portes et fenêtres, qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Sasuke appela le taxi et Naruto amenait les enfants à l'intérieur, Naruto ferma la porte à clé de la maison et tout le monde parti en trombe en direction de l'aéroport.

C'est essoufflé, paniqué et l'angoisse de louper l'avion que Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent sans trop de dommage à l'aéroport, mais ils eurent un nouveau moment de panique en remarquant le colonne plus que longue qui s'étalait devant tous les guichets, et si il n'avait eu que ça, étourdit comme l'était Naruto, ils se trompèrent de colonne d'attente et perdirent au moins quinze bonnes minutes à attendre pour rien. Sasuke avait disparu aux toilettes, se sentant mal du voyage en taxi. Ce fut seulement lorsque Sasuke arriva à la bonne colonne qu'il remarqua que Naruto n'y était pas.

Plus mal que j'aimais, il alla à l'information et demanda de communiquer à son blond national qu'il devait prendre la porte cinq pour embarquer.»

-Regarde papa ! L'avion décolle !

Naruto regarda par la petite vitre et vit la terre s'éloigner.

-C'est génial papa, on a réussi à partir à temps finalement !

Naruto rit légèrement et regarda près de sa fille l'avion quitter de plus en plus le sol pour finalement s'envoler pour de bon dans les airs. Sella admira les nuages et Naruto la surveilla du coin de l'œil.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Naruto finit par se lever et sous le regard interrogateur de sa fille, lui chuchota juste.

-Je vais voir Sasuke, j'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

Puis sous le regard de sa fille, Naruto partit rejoindre Sasuke deux rangs plus loin. Il arriva près de Jun qui était plongé dans ses mangas et ne le remarqua pas tout de lui. Le regard bleu azure passa de Jun à la personne juste à côté. Personne qui avait les yeux fermés, la tête penchée sur le côté et qui semblait déconnecter de toutes choses autour de lui. Naruto regarda avec un brin d'inquiétude la pâleur toujours bien présente de Sasuke, ce dernier respirait paisiblement. Naruto s'approcha un peu, faisant réaliser à Jun par ce geste, qu'il était là et ce dernier l'observa sans rien dire. Il vit la main de Naruto se poser délicatement sur le front de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien et continua de dormir paisiblement. Jun observa le visage de Sasuke et passa son regard sur le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils et une grimace prit place sur ses lèvres, donnant l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il constatait. Jun s'enquit à la vue de la grimace pas rassurante de Naruto et toussa légèrement, de peur de réveiller Sasuke qui semblait si bien dormir.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait pris un Dafalgant comme il a dit, et que ça irait mieux d'ici qu'on arrive.

Naruto se recula un peu et sourit à Jun, il posa sa main rassurante sur le sommet du crâne de l'enfant et lui répondit calmement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il a raison, d'ici qu'on arrive à l'aéroport d'Ecosse, il aura eu le temps de reprendre des forces et de péter la forme.

Jun eut un sourire alors qu'il voyait le sourire franc du blond et retourna dans sa lecture. Naruto l'observa quelques seconde puis son regard se détourna une nouvelle fois sur Sasuke. Un air inquiet se peignit sur son visage et son regard brilla un instant.

Il reposa sa main sur le front chaud de Sasuke et se pinça les lèvres en réalisant qu'il avait bel et bien de la fièvre et aux dires de Jun, Sasuke aurait déjà pris un comprimer pour aller mieux. Mais le seul moment où Sasuke avait pu le prendre était dans les toilettes, et cela allait faire vingt bonnes minutes maintenant, alors pourquoi avait-il de la fièvre ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Sasuke ?

Demanda une petite voix derrière Naruto, ce dernier sursauta un peu, ne s'attendant pas à entendre sa voix, il se tourna et vit Sella debout, juste derrière lui. Naruto hocha un coup la tête, se levant, il raccompagna sa fille à son siège et lui répondit.

-Un peu, mais ça passera, il lui faut juste un peu de repos voilà tout.

Un instant, Naruto se demanda qui il essayait de convaincre le plus, Sella ou bien lui…

Naruto et Sella s'assirent dans leurs sièges et attendirent que les minutes passent, un film fut proposer et Sella s'empressa de mettre ses écouteurs sur les oreilles pour voir le film.

Naruto la regarda un instant et elle s'emblait tellement à fond dans le film que ce dernier s'autorisa un petit sourire moqueur.

Ses yeux se posèrent pour la énième fois sur la chevelure couleur nuit un peu plus loin devant lui. Son regard se fit plus sombre et se peignit de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Une envie folle de se lever et d'aller près de Sasuke le prit plus d'une fois, mais Naruto se pinça et se raisonna à se dire que Sasuke n'était plus un enfant et pouvait se débrouiller tout seul maintenant, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais Naruto ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son inquiétude maladive parfois pour Sasuke, il n'arrivait jamais à la raisonner convenablement.

Il n'y arrivait pas, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, alors il le savait, il était capable de tout laisser tomber pour simplement lui tendre la main, cela lui faisait même parfois peur à quel point il pouvait être obsédé par ce garçon. Il se comportait toujours comme son protecteur et en oubliait que Sasuke avait maintenant passé vingt-deux ans et qu'il était un adulte et qu'il n'avait donc plus besoin de se faire pouponner de la sorte. Il avait beau se mettre des claques rien n'y faisait, c'était bien plus fort que lui, il devait garder un œil sur lui, c'était comme une drogue pour lui.

Le voyage allait encore durer un bon moment et finalement Naruto soupira et se motiva à fermer les yeux et de profiter de dormir un peu, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi ces derniers temps. Mais rien n'y fit, il avait beau compter les moutons, les chiens, les chèvres, les oiseaux, regarder par la fenêtre les nuages de forme différente, rien n'y fit, il ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

* * *

A suivre

Bon, voici le sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous plaira encore.

A bientôt pour la suite, soyez au rendez-vous.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	7. Chapter 7

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Le majordome qui les accueille était aussi aimable que laid, le visage écorché de plusieurs cicatrices, portant un bandeau à son œil gauche dans le genre pirate et avait les cheveux en pétard et sale, il avait l'air vieux et défraichit, des rides venait s'ajouter aux nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage. Le vieil homme les toisa et avec un sourire leur demanda de bien vouloir le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé en Ecosse, ils leur a fallu prendre la voiture et la chauffeur est tombé en panne, il leur a fallu près de quatre heures avant que quelqu'un ne vienne les dépanner, puis il a fallu attendre encore une bonne heure pour qu'ils puissent se faire amener par quelqu'un d'autre et enfin il était repartit, cependant vu que c'était les heures de pointe, les bouchons se formèrent et ils durent patienter encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir sortir de l'autoroute et prendre un chemin boisé pour arriver devant ce vieux château, c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous quatre à leur destination finale à une heure assez tardive. Sasuke ne souhaitait qu'une chose pouvoir prendre un bon bain et aller se coucher, Naruto juste derrière lui voulait visiter les lieux et ensuite faire une soirée histoires d'horreur, ce sur quoi les enfants furent enthousiasmés.

Sella et Jun trépignèrent de joie à l'idée de visiter ce château immense et surtout à se faire peur durant toute la nuit. Le vieil homme passa alors dans un corridor un peu lugubre et ouvrit un passage secret en poussant contre une brique, les enfants en furent épaté et tout émoustillé, aux anges de pouvoir voir ce genre de chose en vrai et pas que dans les films ou les dessins animés. Le vieil homme fut ravi de voir l'enthousiasme des enfants et expliqua…

-Ce passage secret mène à une vieille bibliothèque et en le parcourant il y a un autre chemin qui si vous le suivez, vous amènera au milieu de la cuisine.

Les entrainant vers le dernier étage du donjon, il leur expliqua avec un très grand sérieux que les chambres avec suite, numéro trois, six et vingt-trois étaient plus froide durant la nuit car elles étaient hantées, et comme leur chambre avaient été réservé, il expliqua qu'ils allaient dormir dans deux de ces trois chambres.

Alors que le vieil homme continuait à expliquer les lieux et que Sella et Jun écoutaient tous deux avec attention, Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Si tu le touchais ?

Sasuke ne fit pas plus attention et tout en continuant de marcher lui jeta un simple coup d'œil, Naruto reprit donc.

-Je veux juste savoir s'il est vraiment réel, non mais tu l'as vu ? Il est pas normal moi je te le dis !

Sasuke soupira et les mains dans les poches et lui rétorqua d'un ton lasse.

-Non mais tu as bu ou quoi ? T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt toi qui es malade ?

-Regarde sa tête… Moi je te le dis c'est pas un être humain.

Zieutant un instant le visage de Naruto, Sasuke lui répondit simplement.

-C'est toi qui as voulu venir ici, démerde-toi et fais-le toi-même.

Naruto le prit par le bras et faisant l'effrayé, il s'accrocha à Sasuke comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sasuke soupira et lui répliqua.

-T'es ridicule comme ça !

-Je te préviens, je n'avance plus d'un pas si tu ne viens pas avec moi.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond et s'avoua vaincu, ne souhaitant que trouver un bon lit tout douillé pour dormir, il chuchota donc.

-Comme tu veux…

Profitant de l'obscurité, Sasuke pinça les fesses du majordome, qui sursauta et regarda derrière lui. Sasuke chuchota à Naruto.

-T'es comptant maintenant !

-Vous voulez peut-être que je vous installe ensemble et que je mette les deux enfants dans la même chambre ?

Demanda le vieil homme, un air interdit et fixa longuement les deux hommes de son seul œil. Sasuke fronça des sourcils et rétorqua d'un ton grave qu'ils dormiraient chacun comme il avait été convenu lors de la réservation. Sasuke avait bien sentit le ton ironique dans la question du vieil homme et n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le sous-entendu.

Naruto, qui ne s'était toujours pas décollé du bras de Sasuke le regarda sans rien dire. La visite continua et lorsqu'ils furent tous de retour dans le hall, Naruto chuchota à l'oreille de Sasuke.

-Je peux te parler seul une minute ?

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et donc de refuser et l'entraina à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rassure-moi Sasuke,… c'est une blague hein, ces histoires de fantôme ? Il plaisantait !?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sasuke pour enregistrer la question de Naruto, puis, se retenant de lui rire au nez face à l'incrédulité de son ami, il lui répondit.

-T'es idiot,… C'est comme si moi je te demandais si il y avait de la neige en hivers.

Naruto se vexa et lui tournant le dos il rejoignit le petit groupe et dit à haute voix et complétement sûr de lui.

-Bon ! Changement de programme, tout le monde va dormir dans la même chambre ce soir,… ainsi que pour le reste de la semaine.

Naruto se fit bousculé par les deux bambins qui vinrent lui sauter dessus. Euphorique à l'idée de passer leur semaine tous les quatre. Un peu plus loin, Sasuke soupira de dédain. Naruto ne fit pas attention à lui et tout heureux de voir que son idée plaisait, il serra ses deux enfants contre lui.

Le majordome les regarda et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bien, si vous permettez, le temps que je prépare votre chambre, vous pouvez aller vous installer à la salle à manger pour prendre votre repas.

La petite troupe le remercia et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre dans la salle indiquée par la majordome, qui lui, monta les escaliers pour, comme il leur a dit, aller préparer leur chambre.

Après le copieux souper devant la cheminée, Naruto, Sasuke, Sella et Jun se levèrent de table. Sasuke ouvrit la marche dans les escaliers suivit de très près par Naruto qui se collait à lui, à quelques pas derrière Sella et Jun discutaient avec entrain. Arrivé devant la chambre, Sasuke ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de la beauté de la pièce. Il y avait deux grands lits en baldaquin en bois, faisant face à la fenêtre ouvrant sur la rivière.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Sasuke embrassa Jun et Sella et tous deux s'endormirent aussitôt qu'ils fermèrent les paupières. Sasuke se coucha dans l'autre lit, juste à côté de Naruto. Sasuke ne fut pas long avant de s'endormir à son tour, respirant calmement, Naruto l'observa un moment et lorsqu'il fut sûr et certain que ce dernier dormait réellement, il posa sa main sur son front et fut soulagé de remarquer que finalement, la fièvre de Sasuke avait bien baissé depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans l'avion.

Naruto se coucha, ressentant un gros soulagement au niveau de son cœur. Quelques secondes passèrent et un hululement retentit dans la nuit sombre, Naruto se colla immédiatement contre Sasuke et attrapa de sa main le pyjama de ce dernier.

De là où il était Naruto put sentir l'odeur rassurante de Sasuke tout contre lui. Cela le calma et le fait d'entendre la respiration de ce dernier était comme une berceuse à ses oreille, au point que lorsqu'une nouvelle fois une chouette chanta, Naruto n'en eut cure. Sasuke si près de lui, juste là respirant calmement dans son sommeil le rendait heureux et beaucoup moins peureux, il ferma les yeux et pria dans son fort intérieur que le lendemain matin n'arrive pas trop vite, il voulait profiter de la présence si proche de Sasuke le plus longtemps possible, c'est pour cela que lorsque le sommeil le prit, il tenta de résister un peu, voulant encore humer la douce odeur de lavande de Sasuke.

Sous le coup de la fatigue, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il faisait vraiment, emporté peu à peu dans ses songes, Naruto murmura dans la nuit de la chambre d'une voix ensommeillée les mots qu'il s'était toujours interdit de redire devant Sasuke.

-Je t'aime Sasuke… j'aime ta douce odeu…

Et il s'endormit.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

* * *

A suivre

Bon, voici le septième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci pour chacun de vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir que ceéa vous plaise encore.

A bientôt pour la suite, soyez au rendez-vous.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	8. Chapter 8

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà, tout le monde était assis à la table de la salle à manger, un petit déjeuner copieux leur fut servi ce matin-là, peu avant leur départ. Se levant, ils partirent rejoindre la voiture qui les attendait pour une longue visite du château et de ses alentours.

Lorsque l'après-midi arriva le petit groupe alla visiter le château de Stirling, un immense édifice qui avait été construit sur des roches volcanique. Leur guide leur expliqua alors l'histoire de Lady Rose, qui tenait ce nom car cela avait été la plus belle femme du pays et qu'elle portait une robe en soi de couleur rouge magnifique, qui l'embellissait davantage encore. Certain avait raconté qu'il s'agissait de Mary, reine d'Ecosse couronnée en 1553 dans la vieille chapelle. D'autre préférait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une veuve éplorée, cherchant l'ombre d'un mari qui aurait été disparu au champ de bataille dans de terrible combat mené par Edward premier dans le but de s'emparer du château en 1304.

Le guide poursuivit ses explications en racontant que le spectre de Lady Grey entait les couloirs du château, elle fut connu pour avoir sauvé la vie de Mary Stuart, dont les draps était en feu, Lady Grey l'aurait sauvé en enlevant les draps en feu qui la recouvrait. Le guide ajouta que lorsque Lady Grey apparaissait c'était toujours pour annoncer un mauvais présage, il arrivait toujours un drame dans le château après chacune de ces apparition.

-Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu aller en Corse au bord de la plage…

Se plaignit Naruto à ce moment de la visite. Sella lui imposa de se taire, car elle n'entendait plus les récits que le guide contait.

-D'ailleurs, ce soir il vous faudra ouvrir en grand vos oreilles, pour écouter les pas mystérieux qui raisonnent depuis le Contrefort, ce sont les pas de Margaret Tudor qui, chaque nuit guette le retour de de son mari James IV, porté disparu dans les combat qui l'opposait à son beau-frère Henri VIII.

-Je comprends qu'elle l'ait perdu, il a du se perdre aussi dans tous ces numéros !

S'exclama Sasuke juste à côté de Naruto qui, lui, pouffa aux mots de son ami. Cette fois-ci ce fut Jun qui lui envoya un regard pesant, le remettant à l'ordre à son tour.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard d'un comme un accord et sourirent tous deux.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Le service du soir s'achevait, Hinata alla à la porte du restaurant et la ferma à clef. Puis son regard se tourna vers la personne qui était resté assise à la table du fond depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le restaurant. Hinata cligna des yeux, hésita un instant puis ses pas s'approchèrent de la table.

-Nous,… nous avons fait une bonne soirée non ?

Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'installait face à la personne.

-MH, trente couverts pour un mercredi, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal !

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, puis ne supportant plus le mutisme de Sakura, Hinata se permit de demander d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air en super forme.

Sakura soupira et Hinata s'inquiéta un peu plus pour son amie.

-Hinata,… il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Hinata surprise, regarda avec étonnement Sakura, cette dernière venait de relever la tête et regardait avec détermination Hinata. Cette dernière acquiesça et attendit que Sakura poursuive sur sa lancé.

La rosée respira profondément avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avouer enfin ce qui la pesait.

-Voilà, il y a quelques temps, environ un à deux jours après l'arrivée de Sasuke dans la maison de Naruto, j'ai…J'ai fait une grosse bêtise Hinata !

Puis Sakura baissa la tête et se la prise entre les mains. Hinata regarda son amie et ne sut trop quoi faire.

-Oh Hinata je suis si méchante ! J'ai fait une chose Horrible !

Hinata tenta alors de consoler son amie et après quelques minutes, Sakura se calma un peu et dans un murmure avoua enfin le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Je,… j'étais jalouse Hinata, j'étais si jalouse si tu savais,… Lorsque Sasuke était parti avec Naruto pour la librairie, je suis entrée dans la maison et… et je suis allée dans la chambre de Sasuke. Lorsque sur la table de chevet j'y ai vu une photo, je me suis approche et là, mon cœur s'est brisé. Sur cette photo, il y avait Naruto, le sourire éclatant qui regardait avec ses yeux si bleu Sasuke. Son regard était peint de tellement de sentiment si tu l'avais vu, il y avait tant d'amour dans ce regard bleu. Tellement de tendresse qui était dirigé vers Sasuke. Sasuke qui lui, ne voyait rien,… il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a ! Sasuke, je le jalouse tant ! Tant, si tu savais…

Hinata écouta sans rien dire les mots qui influaient d'entre les lèvres de son amie. Elle savait depuis longtemps le lien qu'entretenaient Sasuke et Naruto et elle savait depuis bien plus longtemps les sentiments qu'avait Naruto pour Sasuke. Elle le savait car lorsque Naruto avait croisé le regard de Sasuke pour la première fois, voici des années en arrière elle avait été là. Comme seule témoins de ce qui s'était produit à cet instant, pour elle, comme pour Naruto sans doute, le temps s'était arrêté et elle l'avait vu, ce lien invisible à tous qui les reliait tous les deux. Cet instant elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier c'était comme un instant magique, ça avait été un choc mais même si Naruto ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte à ce moment-là, elle avait su que ce garçon au regard mystérieux et à la chevelure noir corbeau lui serait éternellement précieux.

-Hinata, j'ai fait la pire chose que quelqu'un peut faire par jalousie. Je… j'ai introduit dans la bouteille d'eau, qui était posé sur le bureau un fort composant.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle Hinata ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de son amie. Son amie amoureuse de Naruto depuis des années, qui n'avait pas voulu accepter le lien qui unissait Naruto et Sasuke, avait fait une chose pareille !

-Sakura tu…

Mais elle se fit interrompre par le téléphone qui sonna de l'autre bout de la salle. Obligée d'aller répondre elle se leva se détourna de Sakura et alla répondre, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, dont elle ne s'imaginait pas encore les réelles conséquences de cet acte.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

De retour dans les allées, Naruto fit un aveu, il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces histoires de revenants en tous genres. Depuis hier il n'avait cessé d'entendre parler de ça et même si il ne le disait pas à haute voix, il en faisait des cauchemars, il se réveillait dans la nuit et ce n'est que lorsqu'il trouvait le corps rassurant de Sasuke près de lui qu'il réussissait à se rendormir.

Furieuse par la remarque de son père, Sella lui cria dessus.

-De toute façon tu n'y connais strictement rien aux fantômes !

Ne comprenant pas le remarque de sa fille, Jun vint à la rescousse et informa d'une voix sûre et à la façon prof.

-C'est pas ça, c'est qu'en réalité il existe trois catégories de fantômes et que les revenants ça n'a rien avoir. Il y a les subjectifs, les objectifs et les lumineux et même si ils peuvent te ficher la trouille ils sont tous inoffensifs. Alors qu'au contraire les revenants eux ce sont des morts vivants et qu'ils sont méchants. Voilà la différence entre les deux et c'est pour ça que Sella t'a dit que tu ne comprenais rien du tout.

Naruto cligna des yeux et un peu boudeur il rétorqua sur un air malin.

-J'peux savoir depuis quand vous êtes des spécialistes en fantômes vous deux ?

Sasuke, un peu en retrait s'empressa d'intervenir avant que les enfants ne se vexent et ne boudent à leur tour.

-Enfin Naruto, ne sois pas fâché que Sella et Jun s'intéressent aux fantômes et se renseignent à ce sujet.

Sasuke annonça aux enfants, sous les yeux ronds de Naruto, que ce soir ils auraient chacun leur chambre. Quand bien même les lits étaient immenses et que les pièces étaient glaciales, Sasuke n'avait pas bien dormit depuis que Naruto se blottissait contre lui, il avait toujours eut trop chaud ces nuits-là.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde retourna dans la voiture et sur le chemin qui les reconduisait vers l'auto. Naruto et Sasuke, resté un peu derrière, laissèrent Jun et Sella interrogateur à leur discussion qu'ils entendaient malgré eux.

-Si, je t'assure tu me collais… D'abord tu bouges tout le temps et ensuite tu me colles !

-Non pas du tout, je ne te colle pas !... Et puis toi tu ronfles je te signale !

-Alors là, ça m'étonnerait vraiment ! J'ai jamais ronflé de ma vie.

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi je t'entends chaque soir ?

-Rah ta gueule tu m'énerves !

Le soir venu Sella regardait la télé en compagnie de Jun qui lui, un peu plus discret, regardait un livre sur les fantômes. Pas loin d'eux, Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre et gribouillait quelques mots sur la feuille blanche face à lui, posée sur la table. Naruto, assis face à lui, somnolait en le regardant faire.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

A suivre

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé, car l'histoire arrive à son centre, que va faire Hinata après avoir entendu l'annonce de son amie,… mystère, à bientôt pour la suite qui, je peux vous le dire, promet !

Amicalement Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	9. Chapter 9

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

-Comprends-moi, c'était une occasion à saisir, c'était là le moment propice pour l'éloigner de Naruto !

-…

-J'en avais marre tu comprends, j'en avais assez d'entendre Naruto me parler sans cesse de Sasuke, Sasuke et toujours Sasuke, il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche et aujourd'hui encore. Jamais, jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner de le faire souffrir, Naruto ne le doit pas,…

-…

Hinata regardait avec de plus en plus de colère la jeune femme face à elle. Voilà déjà dix bonnes minutes que Sakura lui racontait à quel point elle haïssait Sasuke et Hinata n'en pouvait plus.

Elle avait depuis longtemps apprécié ce jeune garçon à qui la vie n'avait pas toujours sourit et elle le gardait en grande affection, alors entendre Sakura se plaindre ainsi de Sasuke elle n'en pouvait plus.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi il n'a toujours que Sasuke dans la tête, quoiqu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse, Naruto ne pense toujours qu'à lui ! Et moi, et moi il pense encore à moi ?

-…

-Tu peux comprendre ! Je l'aime Hinata, j'aime Naruto plus que tout ! Je peux plus supporter que Sasuke le fasse souffrir.

-Sakura ! Tu devrais avoir honte de tes agissements ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que si tu fais du mal à Sasuke alors tu en feras automatiquement à Naruto !

Cette fois-ci Hinata en avait plus que marre d'entendre Sakura débiter des remarques pareilles sans rien savoir. Elle avait beau être la meilleure amie de Naruto elle ne savait rien de la relation qui unissait les deux garçons depuis leur première rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ma pauvre Sakura, si tu ne comprends pas ces mots alors je te plains sincèrement. Personnellement, à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne peux plus travailler avec toi !

Et sans plus de mot Hinata se leva et tourna les talons pour quitter définitivement le restaurant, mais avant de faire claquer la porte, elle ajouta à l'encontre de Sakura, qui restait assise sans comprendre.

-Je t'enverrai ma lettre de démission demain, ne compte plus sur moi !

Et la porte se referma, laissant derrière Sakura qui regardait d'un regard vide les rideaux qui bougeaient encore.

-Rha,… tu ne comprends rien Hinata !

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

-Mh Itachi,…ça fait mal !

Dans la petite cour, un jeune enfant pleurait tout en se tenant délicatement la main et regardant son genoux qui venait de s'ouvrir et qui saignait abondamment.

Un peu plus loin, un garçon plus âgé regardait avec surprise le petit garçon. Il s'approcha lentement de l'enfant qui continuait de pleurer puis s'agenouilla face au jeune garçon qui venait de relever la tête, les larmes pleins les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sasuke ?

Sanglotant, essayant tant bien que mal de cesser de pleurer il regarda son frère aîné et tenta de répondre à la question.

-Je,… j'ai voulu courir pour te rejoindre et…et je suis tombé…

Puis ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, elles recommencèrent à couler et les sanglots se transformèrent en pleurs.

Près de Sasuke, Itachi regarda avec un brin d'amusement son jeune frère encore si fragile qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sa main vint caresser le sommet de la tête de l'enfant et souriant tendrement Itachi essaya de rassurer son jeune frère.

-Allons Sasuke ! Ne pleure pas, je vais te soigner mais il faut que nous rentrions à la maison.

Le petit Sasuke releva son regard baigné de larme vers son grand-frère et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant une nouvelle fois de ne pas pleurer malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait sur ses mains et son genou. Il regarda son frère qui continuait de la rassurer en souriant et Itachi se retourna et invita Sasuke à monter sur son dos.

-Allez viens ! On rentre à la maison, je te soigne et ensuite on mange cette glace que je t'avais promise !

Sasuke fut surpris, mais après quelques secondes, passé la surprise face au geste inattendu de son frère retrouva le sourire sur ses lèvres et se jeta directement sur le dos de son frère qui le maintint sur son dos tout en se relevant.

-Bah, maintenant ça va aller !

Sasuke ne dit rien mais vint se serrer plus fortement contre son frère qu'il aimait tant. Il cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et souriant, il regarda la ruelle remplit de monde.

-Ça va mieux on dirait !

S'amusa Itachi, il regarda du coin de l'œil son jeune frère qui lui tira la langue et se mit à bouder. Itachi rit et cela fit sourire son frère.

-Sasuke…Sasuke ! Sasuke !

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard bleu azur remplit d'inquiétude.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Sasuke cligna des yeux et vint poser sa main sur son front, il fut alors surpris de remarquer qu'il était mouillé. Il regarda alors Naruto qui gardait un regard inquiet sur lui.

-Que,… qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sasuke relava la tête et put remarquer qu'il faisait bien nuit et qu'il se trouvait encore sur sa chaise, il s'était sans doute endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Naruto, face à lui était accroupi et sa main était encore posée sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

-Tu t'es endormi et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller alors j'ai amené les enfants dans leurs chambres et je les ai couché.

-…

Sasuke avait un regard hagard et regardait Naruto sans comprendre ce que ce dernier disait.

-J'ai voulu aller dormir à mon tour mais alors que je passais devant ta porte j'ai entendu de drôle de bruit, alors je suis rentré et je t'ai vu transpirant et fronçant les sourcils. J'ai pensé que tu faisais un cauchemar et j'ai donc pris la décision de te réveiller.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, regarda tout autour de lui et réalisa enfin l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

S'inquit Naruto alors qu'il observait son ami à l'air perdu. Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite et passa sa main sur son front, essuyant la sueur qu'il avait.

-Oui oui…je…ça va !

Mais la voix faible de Sasuke ne rassura pas Naruto et sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de réagir il plaça son front sur celui de son meilleur ami. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Naruto fronça des sourcils.

-Sasuke… tu as de la fièvre !

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il revint quelques secondes plus tard vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, le regard vaseux.

Naruto déposa alors une lavette fraîche sur le front de Sasuke et ce dernier ferma les yeux, surpris et trouva ça agréable, il laissa Naruto s'agenouiller près de lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Naruto chuchotait alors qu'il gardait sa main sur le front de Sasuke et maintenait sa lavette fraîche. Sasuke ne répondit rien, se laissant juste aller.

Quelques minutes passèrent alors dans le silence total et Naruto finit par le briser.

-Tu rêvais d'Itachi n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et regarda avec surprise et peur les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami. Naruto le toisa et finit par soupirer.

-Tu… juste avant que je ne te réveille, tu as prononcé son nom…

Sasuke referma les yeux puis jeta la main de Naruto sur le côté. À ce geste Naruto fut blessé et vit Sasuke se refermer, comme par le passé.

-Sasuke… tu peux m'en parler tu le sais ! Je suis là !

Mais Sasuke se tint la tête tout en grimassent, semblant ne pas avoir entendu les mots de Naruto. Ce dernier eut un regard peiné et continua de regarder Sasuke qui semblait souffrir.

-Sasuke… quand est-ce que tu te décideras à me parler… Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit le jour où…

-Ferme-là !

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais cela fit comme un coup d'électrochoc pour Naruto. Sasuke le rejetait encore,…une nouvelle fois comme par le passé.

-Je…

Mais Sasuke se leva et passa à côté de Naruto sans rien dire, il marcha d'un pas claudiquant vers son lit et sans même se changer il se coucha, faisant comme si Naruto n'était pas dans la chambre. Ce dernier baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres pour taire ses sanglots.

Un peu plus loin, la porte se referma silencieusement. Sella et Jun se regardèrent tous deux et ils remarquèrent qu'aussi bien l'un que l'autre se sentaient désemparé et triste. C'est dans le silence qu'ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre, ne pipant mot face à la scène qu'il venait de voir, Sella avait juste posé sa main sur l'épaule de Jun qui retenait quelques larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto sortit de la chambre de Sasuke et alla d'un pas trainant dans sa propre chambre, se tenant la poitrine.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et au lieu de profiter d'un lit douillé, Naruto se laissa glisser à la porte, se recroquevilla et se mit doucement à pleurer, se laissant aller dans sa peine.

Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il revoyait le visage froid de son meilleur ami, qui venait de l'ignorer. Au regard de son ami, il s'était sentit figé et perdu, il avait alors le sentiment d'avoir vu le fin lien qui le liait à Sasuke se briser. Ce lien qui lui tenait tant à cœur, qu'il avait déjà cru perdre quelques fois, dont la dernière était lorsque Sasuke s'était perdu, quelques mois avant qu'il ne lui propose de venir habiter chez lui.

-Sas-uke…

Et Naruto sanglota seul dans sa chambre, le cœur brisé par l'attitude soudainement si froide de Sasuke, son meilleur ami…cet ami qui lui était si cher.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

* * *

A suivre

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, à bientôt pour la suite qui, je peux vous le dire, promet toujours autant ! Soyez au rendez-vous et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews

Amicalement Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	10. Chapter 10

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_Personnages Sasuke, Naruto, Sella, Jun, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura_

_Résumer Sasuke et Naruto vivent tous deux sous le même toit. Entourés par deux enfants qui feront tout pour les réconcilier lorsque des disputes apparaissent, mêlé de drame, amour et amitié, saupoudré d'inquiétude et d'humeur vache, voici dans cette nouvelle histoire une nouvelle aventure pour Sasuke et Naruto dans une vie pas toujours facile… _

L'histoire

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Sella referma avec délicatesse la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers Jun qui s'emblait avoir le moral aussi bas que celui de son père.

Elle s'approcha de son ami et vint le serrer dans ses bras, quelques secondes passèrent, puis Sella eut une idée.

Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement et attrapant la manche de Jun dans le passage, elle l'entraina dans le corridor et ils arrivèrent tous deux sur le palier.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon, qui était encore allumé de sa cheminée où un feu était encore animé.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi ton idée ?

Demanda Jun tout en se détachant de son amie et alla s'assoir à la table. Sella vint s'installer près de lui et un sourire peint sur les lèvres elle lui dit…

-J'ai une idée pour arranger les choses entre Sasuke et mon papa ! Voilà…

Et s'approchant de l'oreille de Jun elle lui expliqua son plan, au fur et à mesure que cela allé, Jun retrouva peu à peu son sourire, convaincu que l'idée de son amie était excellente et allait sans doute marcher. Lorsque Sella eut fini, elle se détacha de son ami et attendit de voir ce que ce dernier allait lui dire, s'est heureuse qu'elle vit le sourire de Jun sur le visage. Celui-ci lui fit un simple hochement de tête et Sella le lui rendit et tous deux se dépêchèrent d'aller préparer ce qu'il fallait.

…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

Le matin arriva bien vite, Naruto fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil, il se frotta les yeux et avec peine se releva. Il se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la salle de bain, croisant son regard bleu azur dans le miroir il eut un sourire jaune.

-J'ai les yeux rouge…

A quelque mètre de là, dans la chambre voisine, Sasuke refermait les yeux, il venait de sécher ses larmes et se repositionna dans son lit, ses lèvres tremblaient et son cœur était serré.

Il avait mal, mal à la tête, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son ventre le tiraillait. Ses yeux se remplir une nouvelle fois de larmes et il avait froid de la tête aux pieds.

-I-Ita-chi…

Le souvenir de son frère se posa devant lui, dans sa mémoire qu'il avait réussi à enfouir au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi, pourquoi l'image de son frère se faisait-elle de plus en plus présente et surtout de plus en plus nette ?

Pourquoi soudainement, son frère aîné lui manquait tant. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait cru oublié, il avait cru avoir surmonté sa peine, alors pourquoi… ?

_-Regarde Itachi…_

_Sasuke courut vers la fenêtre et d'un regard émerveillé il regarda les vivent couleurs qui peinaient le ciel bleu nuageux._

_-Un arc-en-ciel ! C'est magique !_

_Sasuke tourna la tête et regarda son frère qui s'approchait lui aussi de la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres._

_-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est magnifique Ita-nii_

_Itachi se posa près de son frère et observa à son tour l'arc-en-ciel qui donnait l'impression d'un toboggan qui tomberait du ciel peigné de sept couleurs pour atterrir au pied de l'église._

_La main d'Itachi vint caresser la tête de Sasuke qui riait de joie._

_-Tu as raison ! C'est magique…_

_Sasuke lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et reporta son regard sur l'arc-en-ciel dessiné dans le bleu du ciel._

Comme son frère lui manquait ! Comme sa douceur, sa présence et sa chaleur lui laissait un vide immense dans le cœur. Les années avaient beau faire, il lui manquait c'était plus fort que lui, il n'y pouvait rien.

-Partis avant d'avoir tout dit, partis avant d'avoir tout donné, partis avant même ce qu'il voulait…

Puis sans fut trop pour Sasuke et se cachant sous son drap, il se remit à pleurer dans cette chambre qui lui paraissait bien froide ce matin.

-Sasuke…je peux rentrer ?

La voix de Naruto raisonna derrière la porte. Sasuke ne dit rien, fermant les yeux et restant caché, il ne voulait pas faire face à Naruto, surtout pas lui.

Puis la porte grinça et Naruto pénétra dans la pièce. Il inspecta la chambre et sans trop de bruit il alla s'assoir à l'endroit où Sasuke était assis la veille.

Il attendit, gardant le silence, ne voulant pas déranger ni même brusquer Sasuke. Ce dernier resta sous son duvet, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

Les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, Naruto regardait vaguement par la fenêtre, attendant que Sasuke se réveil et veuille bien lui parler alors que Sasuke lui, attendait que Naruto parte de sa chambre. C'est lorsque Naruto en eut marre qu'il se leva et s'apprêta à aller vers le lit que subitement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et deux boules de canon foncèrent sur lui.

Jun et Sella venaient de lui foncer dessus. Tous deux le serrèrent et lui dirent bonjour. Sur quoi Naruto leur rendit et caressa la tête de Jun et vint embrasser sa fille sur la joue. Sella lui fit une petite remarque tout en s'essuyant la joue.

-Arrête papa,… je suis plus une gamine ! J'ai plus besoin que tu me fasses un baisé baveux sur la joue.

Cela fit sourire Naruto qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour la peine. Sella l'observa et fut heureuse de voir son papa retrouver la sourire. Mais bien vite, trop vite, ce sourire disparu et la mine sombre, Naruto entraina les deux enfants à l'extérieur de la chambre et avant de fermer la porte, Naruto jeta un dernier coup d'œil au tas de drap sur le lit.

-Bien les mômes ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé ?

Sella et Jun s'échangèrent un furtif regard entre eux et en chœur répondirent.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Tous deux souriants, essayant de faire passer leur mensonge derrière un sourire.

Mais cela ne fit aucun effet, Naruto croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, faisant ainsi comprendre aux deux enfants qu'il ne les croyait pas.

-Je sais que vous me mentez, je passe pour certaines fois, je sais bien que la dernière fois c'est vous qui avez écrit le mot d'excuse de Sasuke qui me donnait rendez-vous au restaurant de Sakura, comme je sais que vous lui en avez aussi donné un.

Puis Naruto s'accroupi et sans crier gare, il prit les deux enfants dans ses bras et avec sincérité, il leur dit…

-Merci,… merci de toujours être là pour nous deux !

D'abord surpris, Sella et Jun ne surent quoi faire puis, ils serrèrent Naruto à leur tour. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence apaisant, puis Naruto défit son étreinte et retrouvant le sourire, il leur dit d'un ton enjoué.

-Bon, laissons Sasuke se reposer pour le moment, il descendra bien lorsqu'il aura faim, pour le moment, allons manger !

-Mais…

Jun venait de prendre de sa main le pull de Naruto et releva un regard inquiet vers lui.

Naruto fut d'abord surpris puis retrouvant un regard tendre, il dit avec douceur et chaleur la seule chose qui lui venait en tête.

-Ne sois pas inquiet, Sasuke est juste un peu malade, mais tu le connais ! Il finit toujours par se relever !

Ces simples mots, dits par Naruto, sonnaient aux oreilles de Jun comme une promesse et cela le rassura.

Ils descendirent alors tous en direction du salon de la salle à manger et Naruto s'installa entre les deux enfants et ils commencèrent tous à manger, chacun regardant à un moment donné la chaise vide. Chaise qui aurait dû être celle de Sasuke.

#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

-Sasuke, tu frissonnes ! C'est pas raisonnable tu sais ! Tu n'es pas bien, il serait préférable que tu retournes te coucher.

Naruto avait un regard inquiet alors qu'il voyait Sasuke tout courbé, il avait une respiration hachée et il essayait de caché ses claquements de dents.

-Mais non, c'est juste passager, c'est rien !

Répliqua celui-ci alors qu'il se frottait les bras pour essayer de retrouver un peu de chaleur malgré son pullover.

-Sasuke, arrête d'essayer de toujours te montrer fort, je vois bien que tu…

-Rah,… ça suffit ! Il faut toujours que tu vois le pire.

Sasuke s'avança dans le corridor, essayant d'ignorer Naruto mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire et attrapa son bras. Sasuke essaya de se dégager mais ses forces étaient si moindres qu'il n'y arriva pas. Face à ça Naruto eut un regard encore plus inquiet et Sasuke se maudit de voir ainsi son ami s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Rentre dans ta chambre !

Sasuke voulu lui répliquer mais alors qu'il se tournait vers Naruto, tout à coup son regard fut plus brumeux, plus vague et Naruto s'inquiéta davantage en le voyant pâlir plus encore.

-Je… ne suis plus…un enfant… Naruto !

Et alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Sasuke mit automatiquement ses mains sur sa tête et ses soucrils se froncèrent. Il ressentit une douleur sans nom au niveau de la tête.

-Sasuke !

Le nommé se sentit alors partir, il sentit son corps flancher sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il sentit l'air froler son visage, il ne vit rien, sa vue s'était éteinte, mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt sentir le sol froid.

Mais il fut surprit de sentir quelque chose de doux l'étreindre.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce fut uniquement que lorsque la voix de Naruto murmura aux creux de ses oreilles quelques mots, qu'il comprit peu à peu que c'était en réalité Naruto qui venait de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Sasuke… Sasuke tu m'entends ?... Sasuke !

Il ne réussit à rien dire, sa tête lui tournait, lui faisait un mal de chien et il sentit ses forces l'abandonner sans qu'il ne puisse faire aucun geste. En cet instant, cette seconde, il aurait au moins aimé relever sa main, la poser sur les joues du blond, qui il en était sûr commençait à paniquer. Il aurait aimé lui sècher ses larmes, qu'il commençait à sentir tomber sur son visage.

Mais son esprit s'emblait s'envoler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Sa tête lui cognait, son cœur le serrait, il ne trouva même plus la force nécessaire pour rouvrir les yeux, pour voir Naruto et à travers un échange de regard, essayer malgré tout de le rassurer. De lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait bien malgré tout.

Mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps, tantôt il se sentit partir, son esprit le quittait et le noir qui déjà s'était emparé de lui, le goba en entier.

#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...#...#…#...#...#…#...#...#...

* * *

A suivre

Alors, comment la trouvez-vous pozr l'instant ma fic?

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, à bientôt pour la suite ! Soyez au rendez-vous et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews

Amicalement Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


End file.
